Her True Identity
by Victoria8998
Summary: Troyella! Gabriella Montez lost her memory. She now goes by Layla and has escaped her abusive foster parents with Jaylene. Will she ever find out who she really is? Will her visions uncover the past she has forgotten? suck at summaries.
1. That Fateful Day

9 year old Gabriella Montez loved to go to Brooksdale Park with her mom Maria. As she saw the big sign that

welcomed

them, she tried to hurry her mom along. "Mom, come on. I want to get the good swing. Her mother was blind so

Gabriella

needed to guide her to the park. They were the only ones there when they arrived. Gabriella screamed with joy as she

ran to the only swing that didn't have any graffiti on it. Maria sat down on the most decent looking bench and took out

her

CD player. Gabriella always loved the swing. She loved the feeling of being high in the sky with the wind flowing

through

her black hair. She loved to close her eyes and feel the funny vibrations through her stomach as she came down. As

she was coming back down, her hands started to shake and her head began to hurt. She stopped the swing and

gritted her teeth in pain. "_Whats happening to me?"_ She thought. She closed her eyes and everything was blue and

fuzzy. She saw the park, but not from where her position is. She was seeing through the bushes that were right behind

her. Gabriella was looking at herself. _"This is strange. Why am i seeing myself through those bushes?"_ Then,the

thought hit her like a bolt of lightning. _"I'm not watching myself. I'm in another person's point of view." _She gasped.

_"Someone is watching me!."_ Gabriella's vision ended and she whipped her head around but saw no sign of anyone

watching her. Just as she was going to get off the swing, a large cold hand closed tightly around her small, warm neck

and before she could even comtemplate to tell herself to scream for help, she felt a sharp pain at the back of her

head. A mysterious man put the large bat that had collided into the poor girls head into a batbag and laughed as the

helpless little girl fell crumpled into a heap. As he walked out the gate of Brooksdale Park he smiled, knowing he was

in the clear because the only witness was blind and had headphones on completely unaware of what just happened.

First Chapter is up!! .. how'd you like it. If you review i will give you a large cookie :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story.


	2. Her Miserable Life

Hey everyone .. here is my second chapter .. i hope you all like it!

Gabriella woke up in the hospital 8 days later. Her eyes fluttered open and when she realized she had no idea where she was she started to panic. She tried to get up but

she was tied down at the wrists and legs and she heard monitors beeping. A nurse came in and realized she was up. "Oh good sweetie. Your up. We were all worried."

Gabriella started crying and asking all these questions. "Who are you?" "Who am i?" What am i doing here?" The nurse calmed down Gabriella and said she would be right

back and left the room. Gabriella was whimpering and shaking. The Nurse walks down the hall and around a corrider to the waiting room where Mr. Charles and Mrs.

Janice Delerosa were waiting upon the news of their son who was in the hospital for internal bleeding. The Nurse, whose name was Nancy had to tell them the results of

the operation. As Nancy walked over to them and they stood up with hopeful faces. Nancy took a deep breath "I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Delerosa, but you your son

Alexander has passed. The bleeding was just to bad for us to stop. I'm so very sorry." Mrs. Delerosa fell back onto the chair and was eyeing the magazine on the end table

desperately trying not to cry. Mr. Delerosa was open and closing his mouth apparently at a loss for words. "Charles, I think that we should go to the orphanage to go get a

sibling for Jaylene so she won't be alone." Nancy thought of Gabriella in the other room and a thought came to her. "Actually, we have a little 9 year old girl available. She

was found at the park unconscious and she has lost her memory so she has no clue who she is. You can take her if you want another child." Charles seemed to think this

through. "That seems like a good idea. I mean we don't have to sign any papers and we can rename her and we don't have to tell her she is adopted." Janice agreed by

nodding her head. Nancy smiled. "I will lead her to you." Nancy walked back to Gabriella's room with Charles and Janice in tow where Gabriella was still sobbing. Nancy

went to quiet the little girl. "Honey, calm down, your parents are here to get you." Gabriella stopped crying and look at Charles and Janice. Charles decided to talk first.

"Hey sweetie, wanna come home?" Gabriella finally spoke. "You're my parents?" They nodded. "What is my name?" Charles spoke up thinking of the perfect name. "Layla

Delerosa." Gabriella blinked her long eyelashes. Nancy was untying her wrists and legs so she can get up. Gabriella got off the bed and staggered because her feet were

asleep. Charles picked her up and they thanked Nancy and left the hospital. As they neared the Delerosa house, Charles called someone on his cellphone and muttered to

someone something and hung up. As they pulled into the driveway and got out of the car, Gabriella looked around the front of the house with amazement. There was two

parts of concrete leading up to the drive way and in the middle of the front yard had a huge water fountain. She looked at the house and her eyes widened. It was huge!

Before she could even count how many windows there were, Charles was calling her to come into the house. She walked in and the front hall was white. She looked up and

she saw a huge chandelier and two staris on sopposite sides leading up to a single balcony. She was amazed. Charles whispered in Gabriella's ear, "Welcome home."

Charles walked into the room on the right side and called out "Cecile!" A women in her early 20's walked in. She was pale white and skin and bones. She had blond hair

that was tight in a bun. "Yes, Mr. Delerosa?" she asked. "Bring Jaylene down here to meet her new sister." Cecile ran up one of the stairs to the balcony and headed left.

A few moments later she came back accompanied by a little girl about Gabriella's age. She had long flowy dirty blond hair and big bright blue eyes that could see right

through you. Charles said "Jaylene, bring Gabriella to her room." Jaylene nodded and took Gabriella by the hand and they walked up to the balcony and to the right.

Jaylene opened the first door and showed Gabriella in. The room was blue and all that was in it was a bed with no sheets and blankets and a closet with no clothes.

Gabriella sat on the bed and Jaylene stood akwardly stood by the door. Gabriella decided to speak first. "So, Jaylene, what do you do for fun around here?" Jaylene jumped

at the sound of her voice and muttered something and ran out of the door. Gabriella was tired so she decided to go to sleep. At 4 o' clock in the morning, Gabriella woke up

to the sound of breaking glass and screaming. She quietly got up and crept over to the door. She walked up to the balcony and slid down the wall of the balcony and

peeked at the hall below. It was her dad, but he was staggering and yelling. He was holding a bottle of vodka. He was yelling all of these words to Cecile and she was

crying. Charles ran over to Cecile and started chocking her and yelling something. Gabriella couldn't understand what he was saying because his words were slurring.

Gabriella heard a sound from behind her and saw Jaylene coming out of her room. Gabriella beckoned Jaylene over and they both watched Charles beat on Cecile. As he

was going to hit her again, he looked up and saw them both looking at him. He started screaming for them to come down and they reluctantly obeyed. He grabbed both of

there necks and pinned them both to the floor. Gabriella was scared as hell. She tried to hold the tears back. Charles started taking off his belt and started whipping them

with it. Gabriella didn't understand why her dad was doing this to her and Jaylene. They didn't do anything. After he was done whipping them, he picked them up and threw

Jaylene into the wall. Charles stared at Gabriella a little bit longer and then threw her into the coffee table at the far end of the wall. She tried to get up but she couldn't.

When she finally had the strength to get up, she ran up to her room and slammed the door. She started shaking and then she started crying. All of a sudden her hands

started shaking and her head had a sharp pain. She was having a vision and she embraced it.

**(Gabriella's Vision)**

**A woman sitting on a bed crying her eyes out. A television was on but it was muted. She was rocking back and forth. She was muttering one word to **

**herself as she looked around crazily unable to see anything **_**"Gabriella .. Gabriella .. Gabriella."**_

As her vision ended Gabriella wondered aloud _"Who was that woman? Who is Gabriella?"_ she then realized that she in too much pain to think about it right now and fell on

the bed and cried herself to sleep. The next morning she woke up to a closet with some clothes on them. She went over to the closet and picked out a long red tattered

long sleeved shirt and a pair of tattered overalls. She walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. She saw Jaylene cleaning the oven. She walked over to her and Jaylene

handed her a list. It was list of chores. Gabriella looked puzzeled. Jaylene stopped cleaning the oven and explained everything to Gabriella. Gabriella learned about the

child that was here before her, Alexander, that had died that day they took her home from the hospital from internal bleeding. She learned that they are not Charles and

Janice's children. They are merely their slaves. They were to do all the chores and do them right. They were to bow and call them by their real names. You were not

allowed to cry in front of them. If they disobeyed these rules they were beaten. Charles was an alcoholic and Janice like to smoke crack in the kitchen. In a month,

Gabriella got used to cleaning and only eating one meal a day. Jaylene came out of her shell more and they became best friends. They still got beat all the time. They're

were bruises and welts all over them so they covered them up with clothes when they went to school. Gabriella's hair became straggly and knotted like Jaylene's. Her face

was always dirty and no one said anything about it. This whole ordeal went on for 7 years until Gabriella decided she had enough and decided to take some action.

**A/N - from now on i'm going to stop saying gabriella and start replacing it with layla or else people will get confused. If it is confusing in anyway it will get more clearer i promise. **


	3. Hello Alberquerque

Chapter 3!!!!!! whoop whoop!!!!!!!!

On the way to Alberquerqe, Layla pressed her forehead to the cool window of the bus. She looked over at Jaylene. Jaylene was surled up on the bus seat shivering. Layla stared back into the window, trying to see the green fields but it was night so she only saw her reflection staring back at her. She looked in back of her and the lady in the seat was also sleeping. Layla looked at her watch. "_1:00 .. man I better get to sleep."_ she thought. She curled up in her seat and let her eyes flutter close. As she slept, Layla dreamed of what happened at the Delerosa residence that led her to come onto a bus to Alberquerque.

**9 hours ago**

Layla was sitting on her bed, reading an old tattered copy of Pride and Prejudice when she heard a knock on the door. She went to go open it and Jaylene was standing there. She walked into Layla's room uninvited and sat down on the bed. Layla closed the door and sat down next to her. "What's wrong Jaylene?" Jaylene looked at her hands as she spoke. "You better come downstairs." And she left. Layla was puzzled, so she set her book down and followed Jaylene out the door. They walked quietly down the steps and went to the door on the left into the living room. When she walked through the door, she gasped in shock, the living room was a mess. The couch was turned on it side and the glass coffee table was broken so glass was everywhere. Layla was barefoot so she was careful of the glass as she examined the room. Jaylene ran form the room crying and Layla went to go comfort her. Jaylene went into the entrance hall behind the wall leading into the front hall. Layla slid down the wall with Jaylene. "Shh .. Jaylene .. dont cry. Please." Layla put her arm around Jaylene and Jaylene leaned her head into Layla, making her shirt wet. Layla hated seeing Jaylene so upset like this. Layla felt a single tear leave her eye and wiped her eyes quickly. She had to be strong for Jaylene. She cursed everyone in this world that she lived in such a hell hole. A few moments later, they heard Charles' drunken slurr yelling and Cecile's pleading. _"World war 3 all over again."_ She thought. She stood up and peeked half of her face from behind the wall and saw Charles and Cecile fighting at the top of the balcony. Charles was pushing Cecile all around the balcony. Cecile must have gone over the top, because Charles got so angry with her, he pushed her right over the balcony. Layla watched Cecile fly backwards over the balcony and fall to the hard wood floor. Layla heard Jaylene scream from behind her and watched Jaylene run into the front hall and kneel down to Cecile's side. Layla stepped out into the front hall and saw Charles looking down at Cecile eyes wide, realizing what he had done. Layla narrowed her eyes at him and Charles left to go into his room decided he would punish them later. Layla walked carefully over to Jaylene and kneeled down on the other side of Cecile. Layla saw a trail of blood crawl across the wood floor from her head. Jaylene was shaking Cecile, muttering _"_Cecile .. wake up .. please wake up .." When Cecile wouldn't wake up, Jaylene laid her head and arms on Cecile's stomach and started crying into her apron. It took Layla all her strength not to let any tears fall out. Cecile was one of her best friends, other than Jaylene. If Cecile was .. dead .. then all Layla had was Jaylene. Layla heard the creaking steps and saw Charles coming down the stairs. Layla gave him a death glare so bad it could have killed him twice. Charles came over and grabbed Layla by the ear. He lead her into the kitchen and threw her into the counter. Just as he was going to attack her again, she kicked him in his shin and ran out of the room. She grabbed Jaylene by the hand and dragged her into the other room. "Jaylene, we need to find a phone, fast." They looked all over the place but couldn't find one. They heard Charles yell "Layla and Jaylene when I get a hold of you, I'll" but they never heard what he was going to do because he crashed into a wall and started cursing. Jaylene grabbed Layla and they ran to the shortcut up to Jaylene's room. They ran into Jaylene's closet and huddled together, whimpering. A few minutes later, Charles came into the room and started banging on the closet. Layla felt her hand losing circulation from Jaylene squeezing it so tight. He finally knocked it down and grabbed them by the shirts. As he carried them down the stairs, they both were screaming bloody murder. He threw Jaylene into a chair and she was knocked out cold. He threw Layla onto the floor and left into the kitchen. She was too afraid to get up. When Charles came back he was holding something behind his back. He took her by her collar and slapped her in the face. She fell to floor by his strength. As she lay there on the floor, she looked at Cecile, who was still lying on the floor. "_I have to do this for Cecile"_ She got up and she pushed Charles with all of her might and he stumbled back and flew over the chair by the corner of the wall. She went over to Jaylene and shook her to get her to wake up. Charles got up and ran over to Layla, turned her around and punched her right in the eye. She screamed as she started to fall but Charles kept her standing and placed a butcher knife under her neck. Just as he was going to cut her neck, the door broke down and someone called "POLICE!" A whole bunch of policemen came running into the front door and this is what they saw: Charles holding a knife to Layla's throat, Jaylene unconscious on the floor in front of the chair and Cecile still lying on the floor surrounded by blood. "What's going on here!? What do you think you're doing to that poor little girl!?" One policemen came over to Charles and pinned him to the floor. Layla backed up and went over to Jaylene and sat next to her out cold body. The policemen that was holding Charles pulled out a gun and stuck it to his head. "Where is the Mrs.?" "In the kitchen." One policemen went into the kitchen and pulled out Janice. She could barely stand up and was holding on to the policemen. "Alright, your coming with us Mr. Delerosa." Charles started to struggle against the policemen. "Layla, come here and tell the policemen to let your daddy go, Please?" Layla got up and walked over to Charles. Looking into his worried eyes, everything that he had ever done to both her and Jaylene. She spoke up. "Charles, you're not my dad. I know that i was adopted. Do you really think that I'm going to let this all go after everything you did to us?" She pushed him with her foot. "You are dead to me." she said and walked away. "That settles it then, cuff him." As two fo the policemen walked away from him he said "I will have my revenge!" A policewoman took out her cellphone and called the hospital for Cecile. Another one called Alberquerque to get Layla and Jaylene a room in their local shelter home. Someone helped Layla up and threw Jaylene over his shoulder. They walked outside and as the person put Jaylene in the car, Layla turned around to look at the front of the house and smiled. "I'm finally free." she said and ran back to the police car. As she looked out of the window as they drove to the bus station, Jaylene finally stirred. "Layla, where are we going?" she whispered. "far away." she told her. As Jaylene went to sleep, Layla said "really far away." and looked at the window and smiled as she played with Jaylene's hair.

**Presesnt Time**

Layla awoke to the sun barely rising. Jaylene was already up and reading one of her books. Layla went back to sleep with a smile on her face. An hour later the bus dropped them off. They grabbed their belongings and walked up to The Alberquerque Homeless Shelter. **(made up) **They walked up to the front desk and waited until the lady was off the phone. "A room for two under the name Delerosa." The lady looked it up, approved it and handed Layla a key. "Room 21." Layla and Jaylene walked to room 21 and opened the door. It was a blank room with two beds, one cloest, a little desk, and a two shelf book case. Jaylene started putting her things away and Layla sat on one of the beds thumbling with the blanket on the bed. "What's wrong Layla, you okay?" Layla snapped her head up. "Yea, I'm fine. I'm just going to take a shower." She got up and went into the assigned bathroom that her room goes with. She put the water on the hottest it could go and cried in the shower.


	4. A RunIn With Troy

hey people. sorry i didnt update sooner. ive had so much homework lately. i probably wont be updating this weekend becuase its my birthday .. but ill try.

Chapter 4

Layla walked up the stairs to East High School. They entered the glass doors and stepped into the front hall of the school. It was completely deserted. Layla thought. Her and Jaylene looked around for a few minutes until Layla saw the sign that said Office. She started to walk up to the door when she realized Jaylene wasn't following her. She looked around and saw Jaylene staring at a poster. Layla walked over and had to drag Jaylene away from it. "Layla, why did you pull me away? Those guys were hot." Layla didnt even bother to answer her. They walked into the office and saw the secretary was on the phone, so they sat down and waited. Layla looked around the small, airless room. She could never sit in here for 6 hours. The secretary got off the phone and saw the two girls sitting there. "May i help you?" The lady, as Layla looked closer, looked completely fake from her "blonde" hair down to her voice. "Yes, were new to this state and we would like to enroll." "Just fill out these forms and come back tomorrow for your schedules and the school information." She handed Layla and Jaylene a whole book of forms and called someone on the phone. They walked out of the office. As they walked to the shelter, they made fun of the secretary the whole entire way.

The next day, Layla's stomach was in knots. She sat up in her bed and saw Jaylene staring back oat her, her face pale white. They were both nervous. They both got on the bus to drive to the Salvation Army to get 3 weeks worth of clothes since all of their clothes are ripped and dirty. Gabriella picked out a black t-shirt that goes down to her ankles and a pair of jeans with holes in them to wear and pulled her hair up into an elastic for the first day. Jaylene picked out a pink sweatshirt with white capris, she left her hair down. They got their school forms and took the bus to East High. They got out and saw all of the people going into the school. Layla took a deep breath and started to walk up the steps. They walked into the office and dropped the forms off. A new secretary was there that gave them their schedules. As they walked out of the office they moved into a corner and compared schedules. They had 2nd, 3rd, lunch, 4th and 6th periods together. Layla had Ms. Darbus for homeroom and Jalyene had Mrs. Timmons. The classes were across the hall from each other. When they reached their destination, they parted ways and Layla's heart pounded into her throat. She walked into the room and surveyed the scene. Everyone was all over the place and she saw the teacher sipping her coffee, reading a magazine. Layla handed her her schedule and took a seat in the back and took out own of her books. The bell rang and everyone took their seats. Layla was still reading when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up and saw a black hand sticking in her face. "Hey, my name is Taylor. You must be new." it said. Layla took the hand in her own and said. "Ya, my name is Layla." Taylor took her chair and sat it next to Layla's desk. She was wearing a school girl's uniform even though this school doesn't have uniforms and her hair was pulled up. They kept talking until the bell rang that signaled the end of homeroom. They walked out of the classroom and Layla and Taylor waited for Jaylene to come out. When Jaylene spotted them, she ran up to Layla and Taylor. She was followed by a tall lanky but cute boy. Jaylene introduced this boy as Ryan Evans and Taylor introduced herself. Layla got all of her books in homeroom from Ms. Darbus, so she and the other three went to her assigned locker. She put the books she didn't need til after lunch in her locker and checked her schedule again. She had math with Mr. Sullivan and she found out that she had that class with Ryan. As they walked to the math class, Layla learned a few things about Ryan. She learned that he had a twin sister, she is into drama, and he's single. In the math class, they were talking about algebraic equations and Layla was the only one who got every qquestion right. When the bell rang, Layla said goodbye to Ryan and rushed to her locker because she forgot her pen. As she fumbled with the lock, she dropped her binder, textbook, and her tattered copy of Romeo and Juliet. She grabbed her pen and when she went down to grab her other things, she felt flesh against her own. She pulled her hand back and looked into ice blue eyes. She let him grab her stuff, and they both stood up. "I believe these are yours." he handed her the stuff. "Thanks." She grabbed the things from him and shut her locker. She was about to leave, but he blocked her. "Hey, i didn't catch your name." "So." Layla sidetracked him. He grabbed her hand and swung her around. "No one walks around Troy Bolton." It was Layla's turn to smile. "Oh thats your name. I thought it was idiot. and i believe i just walked around you." Troy laughed.

"Since your new, ill let that one slide, since you obviously don't know me." Layla laughed "Obviously huh? .. i didn't know that you knew that word actually existed." Troy sputtered like a fish out of water. As Layla started to walk to class, he said "C'mon don;t be like that. You know you want me." Layla kept on walking and she yelled "Conceited much?" Troy caught up to her side. "Can i ask you a question?" Troy did his familiar smirk " Yes, i will go out with you." "Hahahahaha .. no .. what i wanted to ask you was how you fit your big ego through those small entrance doors everyday?" Troy didn't answer that question but he said. "Your just jelous of this gorgeous head." "Oh .. isn't someone egotisical?" Troy stared at her and laughed. "I'm just aware im hard to resist." They reached Layla's 2nd period class. "Oh really? Well let me resist you with pleasure." She had her hand on the door when Troy asked "Can i at least get your name?" Layla pulled the door opened and stared back into those blue orbs. "Layla" and she walked into the class. Troy walked to his next class inaudibly breathing her name "Layla."


	5. No Date!

hey everyone. sorry i havent updates sooner. ive been through alot of stuff these past days so i wasnt in the mood. hope you like this chaper.

Layla walked out of her 2nd period English class fuming. "_I can't believe I got detention on my first day of school because of that idiot."_ Jaylene was trying to get Layla to

tell her everything that happened. Just as Layla was about to explain, she spotted Troy. She narrowed her eyes and said. "That's the guy." "Troy Bolton, the hottest and

most popular boy in school?" Layla jumped and saw Ryan behind her. "What about him?" Layla then launched into the whole story explaining everything that went down.

She ended her whole tangine with "- and his ego is bigger then the whole United States." "Well, you are right about the whole egotistical thing." Jaylene said. Layla turned

to look at Troy and he was kissing his locker mirror and muttering to himself. It took Layla all of her strength not to laugh. All of a sudden a blond went up to Troy's locker

and started making out with him. "Looks like were getting a free show." Jaylene said. "Hey Ryan, you got some popcorn?" Layla scoffed. "This couple is like a humized

high maintenaced version of Barbie and Ken. All they're missing is the convertible and the dream house." Ryan coughed and said "Barbie is my twin sister." Layla was

shocked. "Omg, Ryan im so sorry." Ryan shook his head. "It's okay. They do come off at that. Her name is Sharpay." As they were talking, the two people broke apart,

and Sharpay started walking their way with Troy on her heels. When Sharpay walks everyone seems to move around her like she's a title wave. Everyone but Layla seemed

to get that so when Sharpay came near Layla, she bumped right into her. Layla was knocked to the ground.

When Sharpay got to her senses, Layla got up her self

knowing she's not going to get help from Sharpay. Sharpay flipped her hair back and scowled. "Excuse me, you're in Sharpay's way." Layla said. "Last time i checked, this

was a school hallway and i could stand wherever i wanted to. So i'm staying here and you have two chioices. 1. you could go around me like a normal person would. or 2.

you could stand here all day and try to make me over out of "Sharpay's Way" Layla used air quotes. Sharpay put a perfectly manicured finger to her pink, glossy lips. "You

the new girl, aren't you?" Layla didn't answer. Layla glanced at Troy and he winked at her and she cringed. Sharpay pushed her finger into Layla's chest and it took the

strength of forty-two skyscrapers not to punch her daylights out. "Leave her alone Sharpay." Layla looked back to see Ryan coming out of the throng of people. Sharpay

laughed. "Ryan, you associate with this piece of shit?" Layla lunged at Sharpay but Ryan held her back. "Piece of shit?" Layla said. "Have you seen what you're wearing? I

wish you dress better tomorrow." Layla went calm again. "And i wish that you would lay off the glitter so that i dont have to wear sunglasses for fear of becoming blind when

im within 100 feet of you. Everyone gasped. Sharpay stormed off around Layla and went into the girl's bathroom. Everyone else cleared out and Layla grabbed her bag off

the floor and slung on over her shoulder. Troy went up to Layla. "Don't even come near me or ill break with your mirror." Layla said warningly. As she was walking away

Layla felt a vision come on. It was a big one because the pain was so unbearable she fell to the ground and screaming. "LAYLA!" Troy slid and grabbed her head before it

hit the ground. She was shaking and whitering and Troy was getting scared.

**Layla's Vision**

**A lady sits in a black room tied to a chair bound and gagged. A mysterious man is standing over her pacing. "where is the girl?" He hissed. The lady was **

**crying. "I-I-I don't know. WHACK he slapped her with so much force that the chair fell over. The man kept beating on the woman and her screams were **

**getting lighter and lighter. **

Layla slowly opened her eyes and looked into Troy's. That was when she realized where she was and who she was with. She tried to get up but she was weak. "Here let

help." He helped her up and she said. "Aren't you scared that i'll mess up your hair or wrinkle your clothes?" Troy decided to ignore her and helped her into the lunch room.

Layla stood up on her own and started to walk to the lunch line. Troy knew that he should be seeing Sharpay but followes Layla anyway. In the line Layla grabbed a

hamburger and fries and asked "Why are you still here?" as she was filling up her soda. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Sheesh, can't a man be nice." Layla

kept walking but said. "I didn't know a person like you could be nice." She started walking looking for a place to sit. When she found one she sat down and started to get

aggravated that he was still there. "Let me take you to the club on Friday." Troy said. Layla said "Don't you already have a girlfriend? and even if you didn't i wouldnt go out

with a guy like you even if you payed me. Arrogant bastards aren't my type." As she was about to eat her fries he begged her "Please please please." Layla sighed. "No,

now can you leave because me seeing your face is making me lose my appetite." "You're jelous because i'm just so sexy." Layla giggled. "Oh please, i've seen rat's guts

sexier then you. Now leave." Troy stood up and said "You mark my words Layla, i will get you to go on a date with me." "Not even in your dreams, prince charmdork." She

smiled as Troy walked away sluggishly looking for Sharpay and she ate her lunch with pleasure.


	6. I SAID No Date!

chapter 6 .. yeahhhhh.

Layla was walking to her next class after lunch when unexpectedly she was pulled into the bathroom. She recovered herself and saw it

was Taylor.

"I can't believe you would do that to Sharpay." Taylor said.

As Taylor was fumbling through her bag and pulled out a lipgloss she met Layla who was in shock.

"I didn't do anything to her. If you were actually there, you would have seen that she was threatening me."

Taylor sighed as she put on her lipgloss. When she was done she said

"Sharpay isn't always like this. She is going through a tough time. So being mean is the only way to get rid of it." Layla was fixing herself

and she muttered

"Well, i'm going through some stuff too."

"What was that?" Taylor asked.

"Uhh .. this bathroom is full of poo."

Taylor looked at Layla through the mirror and then laughed hysterically. Layla stood there washing her hands laughing softly. When

Taylor was done laughing and moved to brushing her hair she said

"So, I heard from Troy's friend Chad that you're going to the club with Troy on Friday."

Layla dropped her book that she was holding.

"Is he serious? I just told him not even in his dreams. arrrrgh." Layla kicked the wall near the towel dispenser.

Taylor was putting all her stuff in her bag when she said "And you thought he would take no for an answer. Layla, get a clue. He's Troy Bolton."

"What the hell do you mean Taylor?"

Taylor flung her bag on her shoulders and walked out saying

"I'll see you later." not answering her question.

Layla flung her own bag over she shoulder and walked out. She was walking into her class when she saw Troy sitting in the second row.

She walked to the back of the room and sat down next to Jaylene.

"Where's Mr. Dallas? He's 30 minutes late." Layla asked Jaylene.

"Mr. Dallas never shows up. He ditches this period because he doesn't like this class."

The voice was not Jaylene's but Troy's. She looked up and him and glared. She was getting out of the chair and she said

"Hold on a second Jaylene, I have to take care of a little problem."

She grabbed Troy by the collar and threw him into the back wall.

"Easy baby, i ironed this shirt." Troy said. Layla snarled and said

"Why are you going around telling people I'm going to the club with you when i wouldn't go with you in a million years?!"

Troy just smirked and said "I don't take no for an answer."

Layla laughed "Too bad cause thats the answer I'm giving you. I'll let you go cry into your mirror now."

"Any girl in this school would kill to be going out with me. why can't you be more like them?"

"I was told never to follow the crowd and if the crowd is falling for someone like you, my body is filled with relief."

Troy laughed and leaned his face near hers. "You don't get it do you?"

"What?"

"I'am the infamous Troy Bolton."

Layla leaned up more and said "So?"

He smiled and leaned so close that one more forward movement they would capture lips he said "I always get what I want."

He pulled his head back. Layla leaned her forehead to his and said in a whisper "Well, take a good look, cause heres something you'll

never get."

She walked back to her desk and Troy stared at her pissed. 45 minutes the period ended and Jaylene and her were walking to the exit t

o leave when they found Ryan and Taylor by the office. They went over and they all walked to Taylor's house. They walked to her

room and Layla flopped down on the bed and picked up the magazine that was flipped down. She was reading an article when all of a

sudden she was tackled by Jaylene and Ryan. The 3 got into a tickle fight and in a few minutes only Ryan and Jaylene were left tickling

each other. Layla got up and went over to Taylor who was on the computer. She was on Myspace and Layla gave Taylor her URL and

and screen name and said she would be on tonight. Taylor's cellphone rang. It was her mom calling to tell her to pick up her little sister

Devi at her playdate's house. Taylor threw all of them out and Layla and Ryan and Jaylene walked saying goodbye. As they were

walking, Layla noticed that Jaylene and Ryan were getting closer everytime. As they got to the main highway Ryan asked

"Want me to walk you guys home?" Jaylene was about to say sure but Layla screamed "NO!"

Ryan looked confused.

"Uhh .. well .. it's right there .. you don't have to .. i think we can manage."

Ryan narrowed his eyes in suspicion and said "okkkaaayy. well i'll see you guys later.

He took Jaylene's hand and kissed the back of it, smiled, and walked off whistling. Jaylene was speechless until she found that he had

stuck something in her hand. As they were walking to the shelter, she opened the note and sighed. "He asked me to go to the club and

wrote me a poem."

Layla made gagging sounds. Jaylene slapped her. "C'mon Layla, I know you think this is cheesy crap but i like it."

Layla laughed and said "Janice said to never lie when you know the truth." They walked into the shelter and looked into the mailbox to

see if they had mail. They didn't get a single letter. Layla took it out and they walked to the room.

"Are you going to the club Layla?"

"Nah."

"Why not? C'mon its gonna be fun."

"No, its not. Its gonna be a hot sweaty claustrophobic place where horny boys and girls rub against each other to a bunch of crap that

this century calls music and drinking a random drink that someone spiked with alcohol making you drunk and you having your own fun

with the toilet wishing you were dead .. how does that sound fun?"

"God Layla, i swear you are such a drama queen."

"Nope. I'm trying to rid drama out of the world by putting positive forces out into the universe."

"That sentence just proved my point."

Layla was about to answer when her watched beeped.

"Gotta go down to the shelter library to use the computer. I'll be up in about an hour and a half."

Jaylene took out her homework and Layla walked down to the library. She signed in and she told the assistant she was in a rush to

avoid her stories of her dog telling her that she is wasting her life being in this job. She walked into the computer room and took her

computer - number 18. She sat down and signed on to her myspace and saw she had friend requests. She saw that Taylor and Troy

want to be her friend. She accepted Taylor and was going to decline Troy when her mouse jumped and she clicked accept by mistake.

She didn't care all that much and then signed onto her IM. She was digging into her bag for her homework when she heard her IM

beep. She looked up and saw this strange screen name and it was asking her if she would like to accept their IM ...

hahahahahaahahahah i love cliffhangers! iam so evil :) lol don't worry ill update sooner so you can find out.


	7. She's going to the club

chapter 7 people. sorry for the delay on the update .. got a little bit caught up in stuff .. well anyway on with the story.

Layla accepted the weird screen name.

BBallMaster14: Troy

AngelofMusic90: Layla

BBallMaster14: Layla, please go to the club with me?

AngelofMusic90: TROY!. How did you get my screen name?

BBallMaster14: That doesn't matter. Please go with me.

AngelofMusic90: Nope.

BBallMaster14: Why not?

AngelofMusic90: Why do you even want to go with me?

BBallMaster14: Because I want to get to know you better. And i know of course you want to get to know me.

AngelofMusic90: There you go again with that oversized ego.

BBallMaster14: Please go with me.

AngelofMusic90: Don't you date Sharpay? And you're trying to hit on me. Don't you have any morals?

BBallMaster14: She's not my girlfriend. She's my friend with benefits.

AngelofMusic90: Oh ok. So you get the pleasure of a girl without all the responsibility of a relationship.

BBallMaster14: Yes! Exactly.

AngelofMusic90: You sicken me.

BBallMaster14: What?

AngelofMusic90: Nevermind.

BBallMaster14: Hey, I forgot to ask you, what happened to you today?

AngelofMusic90?

BBallMaster14: When you fell and started shaking.

BBallMaster14: Layla?

AngelofMusic90: It was nothing.

BBallMaster14: What happened?

AngelofMusic90: Troy, I don't want to talk about it. So drop it.

BBallMaster14: Consider it dropped. If you go to the club with me.

AngelofMusic90: You never quit do you?

BBallMaster14: Nope. not until i get my way.

AngelofMusic90: OK FINE! I'll go to the stinkin' club. But not with you.

BBallMaster14: Why not?

AngelofMusic90: If i go with you, you'll get your way. So i'm going to go to that club with Jaylene.

BBallMaster14: I still win because you're going to the club.

AngelofMusic90: No, you didn't. You would have won if I went with **you** not if I just went.

BBallMaster14: Damn. you're right.

AngelofMusic90: That's right. I'm always right. I'll tell you here and now Troy Bolton. I've never lost a battle and winning this one will be a sinch.

BBallMaster14: Well, Layla. I'll have you know I always finish what I start. And I'll finish it with you falling for me.

AngelofMusic90: I'd like to see you try. I don't fall for anybody.

BBallMaster14: I love a challenge.

AngelofMusic90: You don't stand a chance. Well, I gotta go.

BBallMaster14: See you Friday babe.

AngelofMusic90: You make me sick.

BBallMaster14: Lol.

**AngelofMusic90 signed off.**

Layla signed out of her computer and ran upstairs to Jaylene. She finished her homework and was reading a book.

"I'm going to the club."

Jaylene lowered her reading glasses down to her nose.

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

Layla told her all about the whole conversation with Troy.

".. and i can't stand how he thinks that he can get whatever he wants whenever he snaps his fingers. Friday night, I'm gonna make him

sqirum."

"Well, seems like someone has a little bitty crush on the King of East High."

Layla laughed hysterically.

"You're so funny Jaylene. You actually think I like that excuse for a human being."

Jaylene shrugged and took off her reading glasses and set them on top of her book on her bedside table.

"Keep telling yourself. But you're falling so hard for him."

Layla got undressed thinking about what Jaylene said. As she got under the covers she continuously was telling herself that she couldn't

possibly like him and fell asleep smiling.

iam sooo so so so so so so sorry it's short and pointless. next chapter is going to be the club. this was a little followup.

p.s. my foot hurts. review and it will feel better. :)


	8. Getting Ready

chapter 8!!!!!

i love all of you. :)

The rest of the school week went by unexcitable. Sharpay was still giving Layla crap, Troy kept coming on to Layla while still being

"friends with benefits" with Sharpay, and Jaylene and her were still the new people that no one paid attention to. It was all good with

them though, they had the friends they needed. Ryan, Layla noticed, has been keeping a watchful eye on Layla ever since she freaked

out when Ryan asked to walk them to their house. She decided to keep cool about it. Layla and Jaylene woke up to Friday feeling

slightly uneasy. It was Friday, which ment that in 10 hours, it was time to go to the club. Neither had ever been to a club before

because of their home life condition but didn't want to tell their new friends that on account it would probably make them a little weird.

There was no school today because of some teacher workshop, so the girls got up at 11. They went among their usual activities, eat,

take a shower, get dressed, and maybe go online or read a book. At 12, they went over to Ryan's house to pick them up so they

could go to Taylor's. On the walk over to Taylor's, the three of the got stopped by a pink convertible. In shock, Layla dropped her

bag. She picked it up, slung it over her shoulder and froze when she saw who was in the car. The driver lifted up her Chanel

sunglasses and flipped her long blonde hair back. She put the glasses on to her head and stared at the three frozen in the middle of the

street.

"Oh my gosh, Layla. I didn't see you there." the driver said.

"Hi, Sharpay." Layla muttered.

"So, I heard you were going to the club tonight. I hope you put on something decent, you wouldn't want to embarass yourself, would you?"

"No, you've already got that covered." Layla retorted.

Sharpay looked at herself in the rearview mirror, ignoring the comeback.

"Troy, how does my hair look?" Sharpay asked.

Layla leaned over and indeed there was Troy playing with the radio.

"Looks fine." He muttered without even looking at it.

He looked up and saw Layla and gave her a small wave. She decided to ignore it and listen to what Sharpay was telling Ryan.

" ... so now I need to go shopping because all of my dresses are out-of-date but mom won't let me use her credit card, so can I use

yours Ryan?" Sharpay concluded.

"Fine Sharpay, but don't spend all of it because I too need to look special tonight." He looked back and winked at Jaylene.

Jaylene smiled and grabbed Layla's hand until her fingers were blue from her squeezing too hard. Layla made a puking gesture with her

free hand and Jaylene smacked her in the head.

" Well, I have to jet. Gotta go to the mall to get the most fabulous outfit so at least some of us dress nice tonight." Sharpay sneered at

Layla and Jaylene. she started up the engine again and said "Ta Ta Ryan. Layla, Charlene, she said curtly.

"It's Jaylene." Jaylene said.

"Whatevs." Sharpay drove off and Layla spotted Troy making a call me sign with his fingers. They walked the rest to Taylor's. When

they got there, her mom answered the door and told them to go upstairs. When they walked into her room, they found Taylor curled

up in her bed crying.

"Taylor, what's the matter?"

Taylor muttered something unable to be heard by Jaylene and Layla but Ryan said

"Chad is ditching you to go with Chelsea, the head cheerleader to the club tonight?"

Taylor shook her head yes. Layla and Jaylene stared at Ryan and he replied "We've been friends for a looong time."

Taylor muttered something else they couldn't understand and Ryan said

" They've been dating her 2 years and she was going to tell him she loved him tonight."

Taylor started to shake. Layla rubbed Taylor's back and said "It's ok. Let's go to the club and show Chad that you don't need him

anymore.

" Taylor got up and said "You know, you are so right. Why sohuld i stay here and cry my eyes out when he'll be there having the time of his life?"

"Exactly!"

Taylor got up and brushed her tears off her face and started to laugh.

"I'm such a blubberhead." Taylor said.

Layla laughed "Its ok, we all get like this sometimes."

"Not you Layla, I've never see you cry before in my life. And you're my sister."

"You've never cried before."

Ryan said. "Look guys, were getting completely off subject here. Let's all get ready and have a great time tonight."

Layla walked over to Taylor's closet and opened it.

"Hey Taylor, you got something for me and Jaylene to wear. We don't have any nice clothes to wear."

"Why not?"

"Uh .. cause .. my mom .. she .. is washing them."

Taylor stared at her and then said

"Ok. Let's see what we got. "

Ryan left to go to the mall to get some clothes for tonight. For 2 hours, Layla and Jaylene were trying on Taylor's stuff. Finally, she

said

"Those are perfect on you guys."

Taylor found something to wear and they all got into Taylor's car.

"We'll do our hair when we get there." Taylor said. And they drove to the club feeling happy and singing to songs on the radio.

sorry. i was gonna do the club tonight but im getting kicked offline, so i promise the next xhapter will be the club.

their clothes are in my profile.


	9. The Club

Chapter 9 .. im so sorry about the confusion of last chapter guys .. i was being rushed offline.

Taylor, Layla, and Jaylene parked the car and when Layla and Jaylene saw the club, their mouths were agape in shock.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Taylor asked "It's like you've never been to one of these before."

Layla and Jaylene stared at each other and laughed.

"Ha never been to a club before, isn't that so funny Jay?"

Layla asked slapping Jaylene on the arm. While she was laughing, Jaylene gave Layla an great-now-my-arm-hurts look. After this

event of weirdness was over, they all headed to the door. At the door stood a 6'7 buff bouncer. He saw Taylor and said

"Hey, Taylor, how you been girl?"

Taylor smiled and said "I've been doing alright. School is just a big pain."

The bouncer went to let Taylor in and when Jaylene and Layla followed he said "I don't remember letting you go in."

Jaylene jumped back in fright while Layla stood her ground.

"It's ok Barney, their with me." Taylor said.

Layla gave him a dirty look and walked right past him while Jaylene just shrunk back in fright. When they got into the club, Jaylene

straightened up and looked everywhere in fascination. The club was huge. They entered through double doors and when you look

ahead you saw the dance floor surrounded by flashing lights. The D.J was off to the right and the snack bar was off to the left. there

were tables right near the snack bar where they saw people eating hotdogs and burgers. Not many people were dancing as it was

only 8.

"Why isn't anyone dancing?" Jaylene asked.

"No one dances til around 10, thats when the real party starts." Taylor replied.

They walked into the bathroom, did their hair and makeup, and went to sit at the tables.

"I'm going to order something, you guys want anything?" Layla asked.

They both said no so Layla walked solo up to the snack bar.

"Can I have a snickers and a water?" Layla asked the person behind the counter.

The person grabbed her snickers and water and when the person turned around Layla found out who it was.

"Troy?" Layla asked.

Troy stepped out near the end of the bar. When he came into the flashing lights, she could see him a little better.

"You work here?"

"Only until the real party starts, is that a shock to you?"

"No, it's just a shock to see you."

Troy smirked.

Troy leaned over the counter and said

"Hey Louie, i'm taking a break."

Troy didn't even wait for the guy's answer, he just jumped over the bar and took Layla's hand.

"Since it's only 8, how about we take a little walk around and come back?"

"Sure."

Layla went to tell the girls that she was going for a walk but she decided not to tell them she was going with Troy. She was supposed

to hate him, wasn't she? When they got outside, it seemed pretty cold from inside so Layla shivered.

"Wow .. you look really nice tonight Layla."

Troy said breathlessly.

"Um .. thanks Troy. You look pretty dashing yourself."

Layla hated to admit it to herself, but he looked pretty good. He was wearing a black buttoned up dress shirt with a pair of jeans and

black shoes. His hair was combed out which was quite different then his "messy look" he wore at school which he said was because

"the ladies like it" but Layla liked this hairsyle way better. **(his hair is shaggy people. just to let you know.) **

**"**I've never seen you look this good at school." Troy said.

"Well, i believe that school is for education, not for dressing like a bimbo."

They walked on down the huge hill and stopped in front of a little beach. They sat on a log facing the water. Layla stared at the waves coming in when she heard Troy ask

"Do you want to play 21 questions?"

"Ok."

"Ok, right, Question 1. What's your full name?"

"Layla Anne Delerosa."

"Pretty name."

"Thanks. Okay Question 1 for you. What's your full name?"

"Troy Daniel Bolton."

"You have a nice name too."

"Question 2. What's your favorite color(s)"

"Well, i like red and purple. Question 2. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

" I have a sister, May, she's in college. I miss her alot."

"Oh, i'm sorry." "

It's ok. Question 3. Who are your parents?"

"Charles and Janice Delerosa."

Troy's brow furrowed. "I know them. Don't they live in Arizona?"

"We moved here but they are staying in Arizona for a little while."

"But i could've-"

"Troy, whats with the third degree?! Just drop it so that i can ask you a question."

"Ok, fine, i sense a little hostility."

"Question 3 Are you a dumb jock?"

"Hey, i resent that! I'm a jock, but i sure aint dumb."

"Aint isn't a word, that just proved to me that you are one."

Troy pushed Layla off the log but she grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled her with him. He fell on top of her and he started to tickle

her. She laughed hysterically and then she stopped. She looked up at the blue eyes who were staring down at her. They were icy blue

and by the look in his eyes, it's like he was trying to see through her toughness to find some sort of vulnerableness.

"Your one tough nut to crack Layla Anne."

She giggled. She could smell his cologne and it smelled so good. She was physically restraining herself from trying to kiss him.

"_What's wrong with me, i'm supposed to hate him."_

Before she could think any further, Troy leaned down on her and she could smell his minty breath. Their lips were inches apart when

Layla heard someone screaming. Troy got up off of her and he pulled her up. She looked and saw Jaylene running down to where

they were.

"C'mon Layla, the party is starting."

Layla silently thanked Jaylene for her bad timing. They walked up to the club and when they got inside, it was in full swing. It was just

like Layla pictured it. Horny boys and girls feeling each other and spiked drinks. But strangly, Layla enjoyed it. While everyone went

to the dance floor, Layla sat at the tables.

"You dont dance?" Troy asked.

"Not like that."

"C'mon, its easy."

"Troy, stop it. c'mon, this isn't funny, i'm gonna slap you if you dont let go of me."

He dragged her onto the dance floor and she spotted Jaylene with Ryan, Taylor and some dude she didn't know and a whole bunch

of other people.

"Troy, i can't do this, let me go back."

But Troy got behind Layla and started swaying his hips.

"Just follow my lead."

Layla followed She couldn't believe she was dancing with Troy Bolton, the man she despised with all her might but yet as she danced

with him she couldn't help but feel something else and it wasn't hate.

"You're a pretty good dancer."

Troy whispered into her ear. She felt the tingles go through her spine and back up again. Troy decided to go take her to a secluded

corner of the club. He pushed her against the wall.

"Troy."

She breathed He leaned into her. She was so caught up in this heated moment that she blurted out

"Just kiss me, you idiot."

He attacked her lips and she let him. She explored his kiss. His tongue, moist against her lips begged for entrance and she granted it

faster than lightning. She explored his hot mouth and scraped his lips with her teeth. He pushed her more into the wall and lifted her

hands high above her head. After 20 minutes, they broke apart. Layla stared at Troy shocked. She couldn't take it so she ran away.

As she ran out of the door, a hand pulled her about face. It was ...

wow .. a little long there .. lol .. dont worry they will continue their little game .. or not? muahahahahahahahahah!


	10. Author's Note:

sorry for the long update guys. listen, i'm not going to be posting for a while. My friends going back home and i have finals coming up and im so so so sorry for putting you guys in suspense. please forgive me.


	11. The Kiss Was A Mistake

well. i guess i had time for a chapter. heres chapter 10 people.

_Flashback_

He attacked her lips and she let him. She explored his kiss. His tongue, moist against her lips begged for entrance and she granted it

faster than lightning. She explored his hot mouth and scraped his lips with her teeth. He pushed her more into the wall and lifted her

hands high above her head. After 20 minutes, they broke apart. Layla stared at Troy shocked. She couldn't take it so she ran away.

As she ran out of the door, a hand pulled her about face. It was ...

It was Sharpay. When Layla realized who it was, she jerked her hand away and folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Layla snapped.

Sharpay decided to ignore that and she looked Layla up and down.

"Nice outfit. Get it at Wal-mart."

"I'm not in the mood right now for you to brag about your clothes right now Sharpay."

Layla looked Sharpay up and down. Layla didn't know Sharpay for that long, but she assumed that her outfit would either consume

of pink or glitter and from those designer people that were so expensive Layla couldn't even afford to buy one of their shoelaces.

They just stared at each other glaring daggers at each other.

"Got nothing to do but insult my clothes." Layla said.

Sharpay was about to answer when Taylor and Jaylene and Ryan came running from inside. When they passed Barney, Jaylene

stopped, looked up and started backing away slowly.

"Layla, we were looking for you everywhere. Why did you leave." Taylor said.

"Uh .. it was .. too hot in there. I needed air. Taylor, i'm going to leave."

"Why?"

Layla looked back at the entrance and saw Troy looking around probably looking for her.

"I don't feel good. Can you just drive me home? You can come back."

Taylor looked sympathetic.

"Okay."

The four of them started walking when all of them heard someone scream.

"Layla, wait." Troy ran up to them.

"Hi Troy." Sharpay said in her sweet sickly voice.

"Hey, Sharpay." Troy said not bothering to look at her.

"What do you want Troy?" Layla said.

"Why did you leave?"

"I had my reasons. Lets go."

They started to walk away again. Troy grabbed Layla's shoulder but Layla shook him off.

"Just leave me alone, Troy."

Sharpay came up to Troy's side and looped her arm around his. "C'mon Troy, let's go inside. I don't know why were out here talking

to such trash."

Troy looked at Layla solemly.

"Go Troy, your stuck up little fake girlfriend is waiting."

Sharpay rolled her eyes and started to lead Troy back into the club. The four of them walked back to Taylor's car. Ryan whispered in

Jaylene's ear and she giggled. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to Layla.

"I'm going to go to Ryan's place. You don't mind do you?"

Layla shook her head. She didn't want Jaylene to see her when she's vulnerable.

"No, you have fun. I'll see you later."

Ryan and Jaylene walked to Ryan's car laughing. Taylor and Layla got into Taylor's car and they were silent.

"Where do you live?" Taylor asked.

"Oh, just go to your house, i'll walk home from there."

"Layla, it's too dark for you to walk home. Just tell me where you live."

"Taylor, just drop me off at your house. I'm not int the mood to argue right now!" Layla screamed.

"Fine. What happened back there at the club."

"Nothing. Just nothing." Taylor left it at that. She'll ask when Layla was in a better mood. They got to Taylor's house and Layla got

out of the car.

"You can go back now Taylor."

"Ok, see you at school."

Taylor started up the engine and left the driveway. Layla started to walk when she started to feel like her head was on fire. She was

having a vision.

_**Layla's Vision**_

_**A 5-year old girl was sitting in her room playing with her dolls. Her long dark hair was in pigtails and she was wearing **_

_**a green shirt and jeans. She was making her dolls have a conversation when she stopped. She could hear voices **_

_**downstairs, a man and woman. The faint voices were becoming a little louder. **_

_**"That girl is going to get a beating. How dare she touch my office!" **__**The man screamed. **_

_**"Joe, Gabriella didn't go in your office. How do you know it wasn't Sam." **_

_**The little girl named Gabriella started playing with her dolls again. **_

_**"Sam, wouldn't go in my office when if i told him not too. But that thing in her room, she doesn't listen. I told you **_

_**Maria, we should have stopped after we had Sam, or at least had another boy." **_

_**"Gabriella is an obediant little girl. I don't understand what you have against her." **_

_**The little girl's door slammed open and the man walked in. He had a black hair and beard. Maria, tired to feel her way **_

_**into the room. She had long black hair and a kind face. She was blind. **_

_**"How dare you break my watch, you little-" **_

_**He grabbed the little girl's desk chair and threw it against the wall. Gabriella didn't even acknowledge her parents **_

_**presence. She just kept playing with her dolls. The man was going after the little girl**_

when the vision changed ...

_**Layla's other vision**_

_**It was Layla on the sidewalk, stopped because of her sudden vision. She could hear breathing and someone speaking ...**_

Layla snapped out of her visions and started to run knowing someone was watching her. Thankfully no one followed her and she got

to the shelter home safely. She was so tired from her running, she forgot all about Troy and the kiss and fell asleep as she hit her bed.

She didn't even bother to wait for Jaylene to come home .. but she never did.

Saturday and Sunday, Layla sat in her bed all day, so miserable that she didn't care why Jaylene wasn't back yet. When it was

Monday, Layla got ready for school. She was in a great mood for the beginning of the day. When she was walking on the way to the

bathroom she was pulled into a secluded little alleyway in the school. When she realized who pulled her there, her heart dropped in

the pit of her stomach and her bad mood returned.

"I thought i told you to leave me alone Troy." she said bitterly.

She tried to walk away again but Troy pinned her to the wall.

"Layla, what did i do wrong?"

"You did nothing wrong. ok? it's me."

"You?"

"Yeah, that kiss was a mistake Troy. It should never have happened."

"Yes, and it did happen. no matter what you say."

"Fine! so it happened Troy, it doesn't change anything."

"I believe it does. I just don't understand why your always trying to push me away. I know somewhere deep down inside of you, you

have feelings for me. You're just trying to hide them with stupid excuses."

"You are so arrogant, you always have to believe someone has a crush on you. Well, take a look around, Troy, the whole girl

population of the school fall all over the place when they see you. Pick one of them. Or did you already forget you have a "friend-

with-benefits?" You don't need me."

"Yes, I do need you, Layla. You're the only one in this school who has looked behind the my mask. When you look at me, you see

Troy Bolton, just a guy who is like everyone else. When everyone else looks at me they see, a hot, popular, guy. You are the only girl

in this school who even tried to get to know me. I even told you about May."

"Well, Troy, if you want other people to see you for who you really are, deflate your head and take a reality pill. Your always in your

own little world, you don't even appreciate what you have in front of you. You have a family and friends and a good, loving, home."

"What are you getting at Layla?" Troy asked.

"Nothing. nothing at all. Now let go of me right now and you can go back into your perfect little life bubble, I'll be sure not to disturb you."

Troy let go of Layla and she started to walk away.

"Layla, I-"

"Troy just leave me alone."

"Please w-"

"Troy, Please, just leave me alone. Just stop trying, you're only hurting yourself."

Layla got to the end of the alleyway and looked back at Troy, who had his head down. She started walking to the bathroom when

someone else grabbed her. It was Ryan, he looked all upset. His hair was a mess and his eyes were all red and puffy like he was

crying.

"Ryan, whats wrong?"

Ryan took a couple of deep breaths then said

"It's Jaylene..."

Layla's heart went into her throat and her breathing was shallow.

whew. glad to get that done. review people. :) i wonder what happened to Jaylene .. don't you?


	12. Temporarily Insane

chapter 11 guys .. sorry for the delay.

Last Chapter..

"Troy, Please, just leave me alone. Just stop trying, you're only hurting yourself."

Layla got to the end of the alleyway and looked back at Troy, who had his head down. She started walking to the bathroom when

someone else grabbed her. It was Ryan, he looked all upset. His hair was a mess and his eyes were all red and puffy like he was

crying.

"Ryan, whats wrong?"

Ryan took a couple of deep breaths then said

"It's Jaylene..."

Layla's heart went into her throat and her breathing was shallow.

"What's wrong with Jaylene?" Layla asked slowly.

"She's in the hospital. I got the call this morning, they must have found my phone number in her pocket or something."

It felt as time stopped. The bell rang but Layla couldn't hear anything, it was all silent.

"Whats going on Ryan?"

Troy came out of the alleyway. As Ryan was explaining to Troy, Layla broke out inot a sprint right out of the school. She could hear

Troy and Ryan's calls faintly. She just going until she got to the hospital which was 20 blocks away from the school. She burst into the

doors and ran up to the front desk. The lady was shocked for a second about the Layla bursting into the door but she recovered. "What room is Jaylene Delerosa in?"

"Jaylene is in no condition to have visiotrs right now young lady, and who are you?"

Layla was getting mad.

"I'm her sister and I demand to see my sister now you-"

Layla heard the door open and Troy and Ryan ran up to the front desk.

"Look, gentleman, I just told your friend that Miss Delerosa is in no condition to have visitors."

Layla started to flip out on the secretary when a nurse came out of a room and asked

"Whats with all the commotion?"

"All I want is to see my sister." Layla said.

"Who are you dear?" the nurse asked.

"I'm Layla Delerosa and my sister is in this hospital."

The nurse looked up at the name "Delerosa? Layla?"

"Yes?"

"Oh. nothing. I will get you Jaylene's doctor."

The nurse walked away dazed. Layla looked absolutely confused. Troy came up from behind her and she turned to face him.

"What happens if she's gone, Troy? Then what am I gonna do?"

Troy hugger her.

"She'll be fine. Jaylene's a pretty strong girl. I've seen her in gym class."

They saw the doctor come out and Layla fell out of the embrace.

"Hello Layla, I'm Doctor Segbra. About Jaylene..." he paused and Layla felt troy's hand in hers and she gave it a squeeze.

"She was brutally attacked on Sunday afternoon, possibly after leaving this gentleman's place." He pointed at Ryan.

"She was left for dead, but luckily, a saint of a woman who will remain annoymous brought her in. Well, she is badly messed up. She

is so scarred that she is temporarily insane." Layla heart fell out of her chest and fell onto the floor.

"When she is awake, she is possibly very dangerous, but she is asleep so you may go on to her."

Layla opened her mouth several times but the words wouldn't come out.

"How long is she going to be insane?"

"About 3 months, we will move her to an aslym in a couple of weeks."

All of them walked into Jaylene's room and when they saw the three of them were so shocked. Jaylene was all bruised. She had two

puffy black eyes and her lips were slipt open. She had finger marks on her neck and her hair was dirty from the dried blood.

"Can I have a moment with her alone guys?"

Layla asked. They agreed and backed out of the room. Layla sat on the only chair in the room and put her head in her hands. She

breathed in deeply a few times and looked at Jaylene.

"What am I going to do without you? You're the only person I have left."

She shook her head. She looked up at the ceiling.

"WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS GOD?! WHAT! WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE WRONG!! WHY DID YOU HAVE

TO DO THIS TO MY SISTER AND MY ONLY BEST FRIEND IN THE WORLD! SHE STUCK WITH ME WHEN YOU

DIDN'T GOD! YOU WHEN WHAT WAS HAPPENING IN MY MISERABLE LIFE AND YOU DIDN'T DO A DAMN

THING ABOUT IT!!!!!!!!!!!

Layla took the lunch tray and flung it across the room. She then collapsed on the floor and started shaking. As she sat there, she never

knew that Troy was poking his head through the door watching the scene. When Layla calmed and put herself together, she walked

out of the room and Ryan went in alone. Layla sat in the waiting room chair and fingered the necklace that had half a heart on it;

Jaylene had the other half. Troy walked over and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry about earlier Troy."

"It's ok."

"No, it's not. You were right. I do have feelings for you. I knew all about how you were the East High King, and I knew you had a

mask, probably egomatic, and I wanted to see what was under it. I was glad I did, because it showed me a really great, sensitive guy,

someone i could trust."

Troy smiled a real smile and he leaned in to Layla. She leaned in and kissed him like a need. She grabbed a magazine and started to

read waiting for Ryan to come out of the room.

thats it people. sad huh? well, troy and Layla are together.. yahooo!!!!!!!!!!!! lol .


	13. AN Sorry

hey everyone .. much to my dissapointment .. im not going to be writing for a while considering iam back in massachusetts visiting my family .. i will update as soon as i get back home on the 2nd of january. im so very sorry. 


	14. Meeting Jack Bolton Is Always Awkward

im so so so sorry for the long update .. so much happening and of course i got sick .. me of all people. well heres the chapter

Last Chapter

"I'm sorry about earlier Troy."

"It's ok."

"No, it's not. You were right. I do have feelings for you. I knew all about how you were the East High King, and I knew you had a

mask, probably egomatic, and I wanted to see what was under it. I was glad I did, because it showed me a really great, sensitive guy,

someone i could trust."

Troy smiled a real smile and he leaned in to Layla. She leaned in and kissed him like a need. She grabbed a magazine and started to

read waiting for Ryan to come out of the room.

Chapter 12

Ryan came out of the waiting room eyes red and puffy. He walked up to them silently but no words were needed to be said. Layla

gave him a tight hug and her accepted her embrace after a moments hesitation.

"I feel so guilty about this whole thing. I knew I should have walked her home. How could i have been so stupid?"

"It's ok Ryan, it's not your fault."

Ryan laughed shakily and wiped his eyes.

"Look at me, i'm a mess and it's your own sister and your not even crying."

Layla didn't say anything and started to walk out of the hospital with the two boys in tow. Ryan waved to them and started to take out

his cellphone to call Sharpay to come pick him up. Layla, not wanting a confrontation with the ice princess decided to walk away and

Troy ran up to catch up with her. Troy caught up with her and slipped his hand in hers, but she pulled away.

"Ugh, now what did i do wrong Layla?"

"Nothing Troy, i just want us to be kept a secret for a while because everyone believes that i hate you."

"Oh great."

"Hey, i don't like it either and what i really don't like will have to be."

"And what do you suppose is that?"

"You still need to be friends-with-benefits with Sharpay."

"What? oh no. no no no no no."

"Troy please, for me."

Troy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and sighed.

"Fine only for you."

Layla smiled. Troy couldn't help it and started to kiss her.

"Let's go to my house."

Troy said. Layla nodded and grabbed his hand and they walked to Troy's.

Troy's house was pretty big so when Layla entered his house she couldn't help but gape and stare all around the place.

"Not used to fancy houses i'm guessing."

"Well, not really. My house is pretty small. So, I'm guessing you're rich."

Troy smirked and said "yes, but i'm still me." and he grabbed her hand to give her a tour.

The last stop was Troy's bedroom. It was blue, of course with a whole bunch of basketball junk and Layla started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"I expected that this would be the room of Mr. Troy Bolton, basketball junkie."

"Oooh, you're gonna get it now."

Troy grabbed Layla and threw her over his shoulder and dropped her on the bed and started to tickle her. Layla was laughing

hysterically with her protestant screams of "Stop it Troy" or "Haha it ticklessss." and the ever popular "Stop it Troy or ill kick you

upside the head with my boot." Troy stopped and laid on the bed beside her and suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Hey buddy, can i come in?" a voice was heard muffled outside of the door.

"Crap, it's my dad, uh, quick hide under the bed!."

Layla got under the bed and wiggled her way to the edge to life up Troy's blanket. She saw Troy's shoes jog to the door and oull it

open and then saw a pair of loafers and the hem of a bathrobe.

"Hey Troy, after i got dressed you wanna play a game of one-on-one?"

Layla rolled her eyes. _Of course there's another basketball freak in the family, where else would he get his obession from. _Troy

hesitated.

"Uh sorry dad, i can't. Got some stuff to do."

Troy's dad walked right into the room and sat down on the bed and the bed sunk in right on Layla's lower back.

"Troy, lets have a chat. come here."

"It's ok dad, i'd rather stand."

"Troy, a boy with good qualities like you shouldn't be single for long. You need a girl and i bet there are some girls lining up to get at

you, i mean, why shouldn't they? you look like i did in high school."

Layla had an exasperated look and put her face in her hands. _Great another egotisitcal Bolton in the same room as me._ Troy l

aughed.

"Dad, I have -" he stopped abruptly.

He was going to tell about Layla and Layla and Mr. Bolton perked up at his midsentence.

"I have - way to much school work to keep up with a girlfriend dad."

Mr. Bolton look sort of upset.

"Alright Troy, i'll let you go now."

Mr. Bolton stood up and just as he did Layla sneezed.

"What was that?"

Silence. Then there was an "achoo."

Mr. Bolton walked to the bed and kneeled down and flipped up the blanket and looked at Layla wiping her nose.

"Alright, out from under the bed." Layla wiggled out of the bed and brushed off her clothes.

"Troy, what did i tell you about hiding girls under your bed?"

"Nothing."

"Oh. well, i'm telling you now no hiding girls under the bed. Now you must introduce us."

"Layla Delrosa this is Jack Bolton."

Jack didn't get a good look at Layla until now and when he did he faltered.

"Hi um Layla isn't it?"

"yeah."

Jack nodded. "Ok, well, i got some stuff to do so i'll leave you alone."

He stumbled out of the room and while he walked downstairs he called someone on his cellphone ..

"Your dad doesn't like me does he?" Layla asked Troy as they left the house.

"I'm sure he does, he gets like that when he meets someone that intimidates him."

"How could I have intimidated him, i didn't say a word."

"Hey, don't question me, it's just something my dad does."

They continued walking when all of a sudden a mess of blond hair surrounded Layla. When she slapped it away and spit some out of

her mouth she turned to see Sharpay practically on top of Troy.

"Hey Troy." Sharpay said in that voice that Layla hears in her nightmares. Then Sharpay kissed him full on the mouth and it was all

Layla could do not to attack that overgrown barbie so instead she clenched her fists in the inside of her pockets of her sweatshirt.

Layla screamed "Are you done yet?!?" and they broke apart.

"Troy, can i use your cellphone?"

Troy took his out and while she was dialing Taylor's number Sharpay said "Too poor to have your own phone raggedy ann?" which

was Sharpay's nickname for Layla. Layla flipped Sharpay the bird while she put the phone to her ear.**(if no one knows "flipping the **

**bird" means giving the middle finger D)**

"Her mom hasn't paid the phone bill yet." Troy said to Sharpay and she scoffed.

"Hey Taylor, do I have any messages?"

"Yah, Ryan called you. He said that the mental aslym called and they said you could go see Jaylene."

Layla's heart flipped.

"Ok. anyone else?"

"Yah, some random phone number, i don't know who it was."

"What did they say?"

"You're Next." ...

finally a chapter done. i'm surprised i got it finished. well, im giong to go rest and fight this cold. review to make me feel better D


	15. Layla's Biggest Regret:Jaylene's Flaw

sorry for the long update .. ive been busy .. but good news is that my cold is gone! yes!

Last Chapter

"Her mom hasn't paid the phone bill yet." Troy said to Sharpay and she scoffed.

"Hey Taylor, do I have any messages?"

"Yah, Ryan called you. He said that the mental aslym called and they said you could go see Jaylene."

Layla's heart flipped.

"Ok. anyone else?"

"Yah, some random phone number, i don't know who it was."

"What did they say?"

"You're Next." ...

Chapter 13

Layla's hands were shaking. She was finally going to see Jaylene after 2 weeks of her insane state. Her, Troy, Ryan, and Taylor

were driving in Ryan's car. Ryan was driving with Taylor in the front and Troy and Layla in the back. Layla was staring out of the

window trying to keep her shaking hands hidden from everyone in the car.

"It's going to be alright, Layla, you know that don't you?"

Troy put his hand on her thigh and rubbed it. She turned back to him and smiled shyly.

"I do now."

She grabbed his hand and laid down on his legs while he stroked her hair. She fell asleep to the bubbly feeling in her stomach. Layla

awoke to someone shaking her and someone whispering her name

"Layla .. wake up .. were here."

She groaned. She got up off of Troy and got out of the car. They were in an unfamilar place. It was deserted except for a huge grey

buliding. Troy grabbed Layla's hand as they walked up the dusty steps with Ryan and Taylor in tow. They opened the big black

creaky door and entered the lobby. They walked up to the front desk to a man. He was in his late teens early twenties had dark

wavy hair and dark eyes. When he looked up at the four standing there he smiled a crinkly smile.

"How can I help you today?"

He caught a look at Layla and winked at her. This move did not go unnoticed by Troy he squeezed Layla's hand so hard that she

inwardly squeaked and pulled her hand away to rub it.

"We're here to see Jaylene Delerosa." Layla said.

The man nodded his head and turned around to get a pad of paper and pen.

"Sign all of your names here."

He said and then went to type something into the computer.

"Which one is the family member."

"I am ... My name is Layla Delerosa."

He gave her a half smile and raised his eyebrows at her and Layla was thankful that Troy was signing his name and didn't see it.

"Ahh I see. Let me lead you to her room."

They all walked to the left of the lobby and into a hall. They took a elevator which was a liitle squished. It had Ryan and Taylor in

the front and Layla squished in the back with the unknown man and Troy.

"My name is Jamie Parker."

"Well, you know I'm Layla, that's Taylor - my best friend, Ryan - My sister's boyfriend, and this is Troy - my-"

Troy cut Layla off

"I'm her boyfriend."

He said smugly and put his arm around her while Layla groaned. They got to the right floor and got out and walked down a narrow

hallway. There were big bolted black doors with plaques on them but Layla was too far away to read them. They reached a door at

the end of the hall and she was close enough to read the plaque. It said

Mental Ward

Experimental

**Occupants**: _Jaylene Delerosa_

_Samantha Ostro_

"Uhh .. Jamie .. what does the experimental mean?" Layla asked timdily.

"It's ok. It just means they're trying to figure out the information of the insanity. You know, the damages they'll have in the long-run,

the reason for how they became insane, stuff like that."

"Ohh."

They walked through the door and entered a room. They walked straight and came up to a control area where you can see into two

rooms split by a wall (**kinda like two recording studios together if you didn't understand)** The room on the right was Jaylene's

and the one on the left was that girl Samantha's. Jaylene was sitting on the bed coloring a picture and Layla can hear her mumbling

something from the speaker from one of the controls and the girl Samantha was tossing and turning in her sleep. They all stared at

Jaylene solemly. Layla felt the tears coming out but she held them back not wanting anyone to feel sorry for her. The one thing she

hated was sympathy. Jamie came over to her.

"She likes to draw. When she's not in usual procedure she spends most of her time drawing pictures."

"Ya, she wanted to become an artist."

"Do you draw Layla?"

Layla shook her head.

"No, I can't draw to save my life, I sing."

Everyone looked shocked since they never knew this about Layla. In fact, now that everyone thought about it, they didn't know

anything personal about the two sisters they grew to love and care about.

"Well anyway, I took a look at some of her drawings and they were really disturbing. I can't really explain them. When I asked her

why she drew such horrible drawings and all she said was "Home." and then mumbled a little bit."

Layla's throat turned dry and she tried to swallow.

"Has something bad happened in the past at home to make her do such gruesome drawings?"

Layla looked and saw the three of them were looking at her with curious expressions.

"No, why would you think something like that?"

Before Jamie could say anything Layla said

"Can I go in and see her?"

Jamie looked a little concerned.

"She's pretty dangerous Layla, I-I don't know."

"Please. This is the longest we've been away from each other."

Jamie sighed exasperatedly.

"Ok, fine but let me go tie her up."

Jamie slid a card into the side of the transparent wall and it slid to let Jamie in. Jaylene didn't struggle as he tied her to the bed.**(ooh **

**kinky. nah im just kidding.) **He came out and went to Layla

"Be careful, she might say hurtful things from something that could have happened once she knows who you are."

Jamie rubbed Layla's shoulder and as Layla walked into the room she spotted Ryan restraining Troy from tackling Jamie out of the

corner of her eye. She stepped into the room and saw the wall slide back into place. She sat in the only occupant chair. She placed

it so her back was to the wall so she wouldn't have to look at their faces. Jaylene was rocking back and forth and her eyes were

moving rapidly. Hey eyes weren't swollen anymore but Layla still could see the black and blue tinge around them. She could also

see the still visible fingerprints around her neck.

"Hey Jaylene, it''s Layla, your sister."

Jaylene stopped rocking and looked at Layla and cocked her head. She started to breathe sharply and shaking her head.

"Drawing."

She whispered and pointed her head to the bedside table. Layla looked at the stack and picked up the first drawing off of the pile.

It was a very detailed drawing of a teenage girl getting beat up by a man who was laughing. Another teenage girl was standing there

with a woman who was smoking. There was a bubble near the girl who was getting beat up and it said Help. Layla sat stock still.

This was the night of Jaylene's 13th birthday. Instead of celebrating their birthdays happily, Jaylene and Layla got their birthday

punches (literally) and so so so much more. This night was even more important because it was the only time Layla hadn't helped

Jaylene. Layla remembered that day crystal clear. Layla's head started to hurt and she clenched her teeth. _"Uh oh .. I'm having a _

_vision."_ she thought.

_**Layla's Vision.**_

_**A 13 year old Layla and a 13 year old Jaylene fighting (it was silent)**_

_**then later that night**_

_**Jaylene getting hit by Charles. "Help me Layla, Please. " Layla came out of the kitchen with Janice who was on her **_

_**7th joint that day. Layla stood there arms crossed, eyes narrowed while she watched Jaylene get one of the worst **_

_**beatings of her life. She was still so mad at Jaylene from earlier that she didn't distract Charles this time. Layla then **_

_**watched Jaylene get punched in the left eye a couple of times and then punched in the ribs. She screamed a blood-**_

_**curdling scream and then fell to the floor in a heap. Charles decided he was done and he went into the living room and **_

_**passed out. Janice smiled shyly and stomped into the kitchen smoking her joint. Layla was still so mad that when she **_

_**went to the stairs she stomped on Jaylene on purpose and when she heard Jaylene called for help she just ignored it. **_

_**(End Of Vision)**_

Layla snapped out of it holding tears back. Her one biggest regret. Jaylene couldn't get out of bed for the next three days after that

attack. They found out that Jaylene was blind in her left eye and had faulty ribs.

_"And it wouldn't have happened if i hadn't been a stubborn jerk" _Layla thought.

She put her face in her hands and sobbed for a second.

"Why didn't you help me?" Jaylene asked softly.

"We always helped each other Layla. I never forgave you.

"Jaylene I'am so so so sorry."

Jaylene started to rock back and forth again and muttered

"I'll never forgive ... my eye ... can't see ... I'll never forgive ... not my sister."

Layla couldn't take it so she got up and threw the drawings off the table. Jaylene started screaming and Layla started pounding on

the wall to let her out. Jamie let her out and went to help Jaylene while Layla ran out of the room into the hallway and came to the

elevator. She pushed the down button and saw the other three come running down the hall.

"C'mon c'mon." she said hurridly.

The bell dinged, the doors slid open and Layla sprinted in, nearly giving the woman and man in the elevator a heart attack. She

pushed the floor for the lobby and saw Ryan, Troy, and Taylor's shocked faces then the doors shut. Layla moved to the back of the

elevator and the woman and man were giving her looks. They got off the next floor and Layla was all alone in the elevator. She

faced the back of the elevator and banged on the wall and started to cry. She turned around then slowly slid to the floor crying into

her hands. She banged on the floor and pulled her hair.

"How come this is happening to me?!?!" Layla screamed.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Layla got up off the floor and ran out fo the lobby drying her eyes. She ran all the way

to the bus stop since they were to far away for her to walk to the shelter. The bus rolled by and she stepped up, gave a doller to the

bus driver and went to find an empty seat. She found a seat near the back and sat down next to a businessman talking on his

cellphone. Layla pulled the hood up over her head from her black hoodie, put her hands on her pockets, and leaned near the

window.

"Hey lady, why are you crying?" a voice said.

Layla looked up starled and looked in front of her. It was a cute little girl with long red hair. She was about 6 and she was sitting

next to another girl with shorter red hair. Layla dried her eyes not answering her question.

"And who might you be, cutie?"

"My name is Isabella and this is my sister Charlene."

"Oh. Are you guys twins?"

Isabella nodded

"Charlene's my best friend."

Layla was holding back her tears again thinking of Jaylene.

"Hey lady, you look familiar."

Layla cocked her head.

"Do you live in my shelter?"

Layla didn't answer and Isabella took it as a yes.

"Hey lady, the people said that Charlene has leave for a while so can I stay with you?"

Layla started to cry because she couldn't hold it back. She knew exactly where Charlene was going and when the bus driver

grabbed Charlene's hand and took her away, Layla knew she was right.

"Sure, you can stay with me. My sister is gone for a little while too."

Isabella brightened. They rode of the way to the shelter in silence. When they got off the bus, they walked into the building. Layla

didn't give her usual greeting to the Mrs. Boscoe, the lady at the front desk at this shift. They went to Isabella's room and got her

stuff.

"Isabella, where are your parents?"

"My dad died when me and Charlene were babies and my mom couldn't take care of us so she gave us to the shelter."

Layla couldn't help feeling bad for the poor little girl. They were both in the same situation pretty much. They went to Layla's room

and helped Isabella settle into Jaylene's space. As they settled for bed Isabella said

"Lady?"

"Call me Layla."

"Layla?"

"Yes?"

"Is Charlene going to be okay."

"I'm not sure Isabella, she's just going to be away for a while."

"Ok. Nighty night."

"Night."

Layla then fell asleep with tears in her eyes.

omg yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!! finally. please review.


	16. Troy Finds Out

omg! im so so so sorry for the long update .. my computer was broken for a while but its fixed and im ready to give you the next chapter.

Last Chapter

Layla couldn't help feeling bad for the poor little girl. They were both in the same situation pretty much. They went to Layla's room

and helped Isabella settle into Jaylene's space. As they settled for bed Isabella said

"Lady?"

"Call me Layla."

"Layla?"

"Yes?"

"Is Charlene going to be okay."

"I'm not sure Isabella, she's just going to be away for a while."

"Ok. Nighty night."

"Night."

Layla then fell asleep with tears in her eyes.

Chapter 14

Layla woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She turned it off and rose from her bed, dread in the pit of her stomach. It was

Monday, which meant going to school and having to face everyone after her runaway yesterday. She took a shower and brushed

her teeth thinking about what she was going to say to them. As she rumaged through her closet to find something to wear, she

looked over at Isabella sleeping. She looked so peaceful. Layla looked away so she wouldn't start to cry and picked out a red long

sleeved shirt with black jeans. She brushed her hair and added a supple amount of makeup on before she turned to Isabella.

"Isabella, wake up."

The tiny girl stirred and sat up. She blinked her eyes and turned to Layla.

"Lets get some breakfast."

Isabella got up and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. she came out and Layla helped her pick out a pair of dark jeans, a

white t-shirt and a black sweatshirt. Layla put up Isabella's hair into two pigtails and they held hands on the way down to breakfast.

In the breakfast line, Layla picked out a cinnoman bun and a bottle of apple juice for both of them and they went back up to Layla's

room. As they approached the door, Layla sighted a note with letters that have been cut out from newspapers glued to the paper. It

read:

**I'm Watching Your Every Move**

Layla ripped it off of the door feeling her heart pounding and crumpled it up and when Isabella opened the door, she threw it into

the trashcan next to the desk. Layla grabbed her homework from off the desk and threw it into her backpack.

"I'm leaving Isabella, I'll be back later."

"Where are you going?"

"School."

"You're going to leave me here alone?"

Tears formed in the little girl's eyes and Layla's heart went out to the girl. She must have never been alone in her entire life when her

sister was by her side.

"C'mon, you're coming too."

They left the shelter saying goodbye to the person at the front desk and walked out into the brisk morning. They came to the front

of the school and just as Layla was going to walk the steps, Isabella asked

"What does that say?"

"It says East High School. Can't you read?"

"No. I never learned how."

They walked up the steps and walked into the office.

"How may I help you ladies today?"

"This little girl here is under my care for a while and I was wondering if she can accompany me in school today."

"Sure."

The secretary wrote something on a piece of paper, stamped it, and gave it to Layla.

"Make sure you give that to everyone of you're teachers."

"Thank you so much."

They both left the office and walked up to Layla's locker. As she was turning the lock, she heard someone say

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Layla finished turning her lock so it unlocked and she opened the locker. She turned around to find Taylor, Ryan, and Troy standing

there.

"Look guys, I don't want to talk about it alright. I would like to enjoy my school day for once."

She took out her textbooks that she needed and closed her locker.

"Who is this little cutie?" Ryan asked.

Isabella tensed up and Layla picked her up and Isabella hugged Layla's neck tight.

"It's ok. These are my friends."

Isabella took her head off Layla's chest and stared at the three of them.

"What is your name?" Troy asked.

Isabella looked at Layla as if asking permission to talk to them. Layla laughed and nodded.

"It's alright, you can tell them."

"My name is Isabella." she said timdily.

Troy smirked.

"Well Isabella, I'm Troy and thats Ryan and thats Taylor." he said pointing at each Ryan and Taylor. Isabella felt more comfortable

around the three of them so Layla put her on the ground and she kept talking to Ryan and Taylor. She was smiling when she felt a

hand pull her arm around the corner.

"Can you please tell me what happened Layla?"

Layla sighed a heavy sigh and took a breath.

"It was stupid, Jaylene said something cruel to me and I just couldn't take it. I'm so sorry for making you worry."

Troy embraced Layla.

"It's ok. I hate to see you like this. It must be really hard to have to go through this. But I see you don't have any trouble making 9

year old friends."

Layla laughed into his shoulder and pulled out of his hug.

"Her twin sister is in the same situation as Jaylene, so she's staying with me. She's an orphan."

Layla didn't want to say that Isabella's mother was still alive or he would ask why she's not with her.

"Oh, wow. Well she's adorable."

Layla ducked around the corner to see Ryan bent on one knee to reach Isabella's height and saw her slapping his hand.

"Ya, she is."

As she turned around, Troy kissed her and Layla felt the need so she kissed him back. Layla pushed away and looked around.

"What about Sharpay?"

"I told her about everything and now were just friends."

Layla was about to reply when the rang signaling the start of homeroom. Troy and Layla came around the corner and said goodbye

to Ryan and Taylor who had a different homeroom. Layla took Isabella's hand.

"C'mon Isabella, let's go."

"You can call me Izzy ya know."

Layla laughed and said "Well I do now."

Troy took Izzy's other hand and they swung her all the way to Ms. Darbus's class.

The rest of school wasn't that much exciting for Layla so when Mr. Salaves let them out 6th period, Layla was relieved. As she

opened her locker to put the textbooks and notebooks she didn't need for homework that night, she felt hands around her waist

and she felt pressure on her neck.

"Hey Troy." Layla said and kissed him.

They broke apart and Layla closed her locker.

"Listen, since Ryan is Sharpay's mall buddy for the rest of the day and Taylor is staying late for Scholastic Decathlon practice, I was

thinking maybe the two of us could go out tonight."

"Ya. That would be great."

"Great. So i'll pick you up at your house at 5 then?"

Layla took a sharp intake of breath.

"Uh, can you pick me up at Taylor's?"

"Why can't I just go to your house?"

"Because."

"Because .. what?"

"Look Troy, you just can't ok? Let's go Izzy."

As Troy watched Layla and Izzy go, he knew there was more than a "because" and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

At the corner of Senet St. and Beachway Dr., Troy kept himself undercover as he watched Layla and Izzy take a right down

Clifford Way. He silently followed them from a distance and was mentally kicking himself for doing this to his girlfriend. He told

himself he was only doing this because he cared about her. As he watched them walk down Clifford Way, they took a sharp left

and Troy followed. A few yards ahead Troy saw the homeless shelter that all of his basketball friends used to throw eggs at. When

he saw Layla and Izzy walk inside he thought _"No, she couldn't possibly ... it just can't be."_ He walked cautiously to the front

door where a lady was sitting on the side smoking a joint. He walked right in and looked around the lobby. They were people of all

ages and sizes trying to get rooms, underfed children crying silently into their mothers arms while she sang them a soft lullaby,

middle-aged men and women shivering from lack of clothing. They all stared at Troy and she silently regretted wearing

his expensive designer coat. He walked over to the front desk and a lady with a trusting smile rolled her chair so she can be of

assistance.

"How can I help you young man?"

"Uhm .. I'm looking for a Layla Delerosa?"

"She's in room 21. Do you want me to ring her?"

"No, there is no need. It's a surprise."

He walked down the hall and found room 21. He opened the door slowly and he saw Layla walking around the room and Izzy on

the bed coloring. Troy felt the anger bubble up into his throat and he curled his hands up in fists. _"How could she not tell me this? _

_I can't believe this."_ Troy blinked a few times to see if the sight in front of him would change, but it was no use. He opened the

door all the way and Izzy looked up and saw Troy and her face brightened.

"Hey Troy, Troy, I made a picture."

Troy heard Layla from the other room saying "Izzy, what are you talking about, Troy's not-"

She came out from the other room and saw Troy there arms crossed.

"here .. Uh Izzy, why don't you go show Mr. Kinder your picture."

"Ok Layla."

Izzy bounced off of the bed and went to hug Troy.

"Bye Troy."

"Bye Iz."

He watched her go. Layla was looking around the room as if looking for an escape.

"What are you doing here Troy?"

"Oh, I'm sorry for wondering what was going on with my girlfriend. Excuse me for caring about you, next time I won't try so hard."

"Nothing's going on with me."

"I would disagree. I want to know why you didn't tell me that you live in this shelter?"

"Why should I have to tell you anything?"

"Because I'm your boyfriend .. but I guess that doesn't mean anything to you does it?"

"Troy, it does. It really does."

"Well you have a funny way of showing it."

Troy laughed a cruel laugh.

"Now that I think of it, you've never told me anything about before you came here. What are you trying to hide?"

"Nothing."

"Well, something's going on because you surely didn't mention this."

He gestured to the room.

"Fine Troy! You really want to know?"

"Ya .. I do."

"Fine. Well let me tell you first that Charles and Janice Delerosa are not my real parents. Yah .. thats right .. I'am an orphan Troy.

They took me out the hospital for company for Jaylene because their son Alexander died of internal bleeding. Ok, ever since I was

nine, thats 7 years of my life, I've had to do intense chores and been abused by Charles when he was drunk and so has Jaylene."

Troy's jaw dropped. He knew Charles most of his life from his dad and he never would have expected this.

"Didn't Janice help you?"

It was Layla's turn to laugh a cruel laugh

"Oh please! She was too busy smoking joints and sniffing coke in the kitchen to even hear our screams of help. And the real reason

why I ran out on you guys is because Jaylene brought up the time when she was getting abused and I didn't help her and it is all of

my fault that she is blind in her left eye and she has faulty ribs. And the reason why I came to Alberquerque was because Charles's

abusive behavior got so bad, he killed the house keeper and my only other best friend at the time Cecile. The police broke down

the door to find Cecile on the floor with a puddle of blood around her, Jaylene unconscious, and Charles holding a knife to my

neck. They took him away swearing his revenge on me. So now he's in jail and Janice is in rehab. Are you happy now Troy? Now

you know why I'm here."

"Why didn't you tell me this before Layla? I could have sworn you said I was someone you could trust."

"I didn't want you or anyone else's sympathy."

Troy hit the wall.

"Having sympathy means you have people who care about you and want what is best for you."

"Hah! When I first met you you didn't even known that sympathy was even a word. You were an egotistical jerk who just wanted

me for my looks."

"You know what Layla, that was true, then. But I deflated my head just for you. I realized you were the one I wanted to be with

and I knew that I would have to change to win your heart. So don't you play that card with me."

"God Troy, it just isn't all about you anymore. This about me and my life. I had to protect me and Jaylene."

"Wow Layla, it hasn't been about me in such a long time. Every night, I lie in bed thinking about you and I fall asleep dreaming

about you. Everytime you have one of your little problems, I'm always pacing wondering if you're okay, since I never really know

because you don't tell me anything."

"Well fine, if you miss your old egotistic ways, why don't you go back to them?"

Troy clasped his hands together and said

"Well I might as well since you lied about where you live, about Charles and Janice, and about your whole entire life. I'm starting to

think that maybe this relationship is a lie."

"That's not true Troy. You know how I feel about you. I love you."

Troy turned to open the door and then turned back to face her.

"You know, I could say that I love you but I'd probably be lying."

"So, you don't love me?"

"That's what a boyfriend would say to his girlfriend."

"So what are you saying? Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yeah. I'am. Why should I date someone who won't even let her walls down for someone she "supposedly" loves?"

Troy made a peace sign and turned on his heel and slammed the door so hard it made the end table knock over. Layla shakily got

on her knees and while she picking up the papers she started to cry. Izzy came in and saw Layla on the floor so she put her arms

around Layla's neck. They just stayed like that for a while and when finally Layla was able to compose herself and get off the floor,

no words were said but none were needed.

ahhhhhh.. finally!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HONEY IM HOOOOOMMEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol. review pwease... do it if you want them to get back together :)


	17. Mistreated

howdy yall. lets git this chapter done.

Last Chapter

"That's not true Troy. You know how I feel about you. I love you."

Troy turned to open the door and then turned back to face her.

"You know, I could say that I love you but I'd probably be lying."

"So, you don't love me?"

"That's what a boyfriend would say to his girlfriend."

"So what are you saying? Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yeah. I'am. Why should I date someone who won't even let her walls down for someone she "supposedly" loves?"

Troy made a peace sign and turned on his heel and slammed the door so hard it made the end table knock over. Layla shakily got

on her knees and while she picking up the papers she started to cry. Izzy came in and saw Layla on the floor so she put her arms

around Layla's neck. They just stayed like that for a while and when finally Layla was able to compose herself and get off the floor,

no words were said but none were needed.

Chapter 15

Layla woke up to the day feeling miserable. There was nothing more she wanted then to just get back in her bed and just lie there

forever. Anything to stop her from seeing Troy. She went to the closet and picked out a pair of jeans and a black shirt and black

hoodie. She was in no mood to do full on makeup, so she just added a little eyeliner. Izzy got up and put on a red shirt with a denim

skirt. 10 minutes later, they were walking the streets to East High. When they reached the front of the school, Layla dragged herself

up the stairs and braced herself as she pushed open the front door. She walked to her locker, tense, waiting for something. Nothing.

Layla was relieved. She went through before school without any problems.

_"Wow, I guess Troy didn't tell anyone."_ Layla thought.

Boy was she wrong. Layla and Izzy walked into Ms. Darbus's when the bell rang and everyone turned their heads to her and it fell

silent.

_"So much for him keeping this to himself."_ Layla thought as she and Izzy went to Layla's seat.

As they walked to the back of the class, everyone's head turned to look at her. She got into her seats and stared at everyone else.

Their heads turned back to the front of the class and the talking began to start up again. Layla took out a coloring book for Izzy out

of her backpack and pulled her in her lap so she wouldn't have to color on the floor. She looked up and tried to catch Troy's eyes.

He was talking so one of his friends that Layla didn't know who sat right behind Troy. A few minutes later, Troy finally caught

Layla's eye. She tried to plead her forgiveness with her eyes but all Troy did was glare and shake his head no. Troy kept talking to

his friend and Layla put her head down in shame. Troy treated Layla badly. It wasn't until lunchtime when Troy "accidentally"

bumped into Layla which resulted in her lunch spilling all over her hoodie when Layla just couldn't take it anymore. She felt her throat

close and feel the hot tears brimming her eyes did she run away from all of the laughter and pointing and ran into the bathroom. She

heaved and heaved until she felt bile come from out of her. She flushed the toilet and closed the lid and sat down. She couldn't stop

the tears from overflowing. She sat there for what seemed like hours, crying. It wasn't until she heard voices that she stopped. They

were muffled since they were in the hallway that leads to the bathroom. She put her ear against the bathroom stall door.

"Are the rumors true?"

"Yeah. Everything right down from her abusive foster parents to her temporarily insane so-called sister."

"And she lied about everything to him?"

"Yeah. I mean can you believe that. She should have known Troy hates liars. I mean she was his girlfriend. I heard he's trying

everything in his willpower to try to make her miserable."

"Well, it totally worked. Did you hear about what happened in the lunch room?"

"I did. But its not like I feel sorry for her. She's just a poor wasted soul. In Troy's defense, he could do soo much better than her

sorry ass."

Hearing these things made Layla cry even harder. They were right. Layla was a wasted soul and Troy deserved better. The girl's

started talking again so Layla pushed her ear harder to the door.

"So is he single?"

"As far as I heard."

"Maybe I could date him."

"I doubt he would even give you the time of day. I hear he's not dating anyone. He really loved Layla."

The unknown girl scoffed.

"I don't know how that happened, but he did. She really hurt him. bad."

"That heartless bitch!"

"I also heard that she told him that she loved him and he flat out told her he didn't love liars. So they're totally done. He wants

nothing to do with her."

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and Layla waited until she couldn't hear the girls' clicking high heels. She opened the door,

pulled off her food crusted sweatshirt and shakily walked out of the bathroom. Her legs felt like jelly but her heart felt like cement.

She found Izzy talking to Ryan and Taylor and walked over to see them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Layla!" Izzy said happily.

Taylor looked at Layla with disgust and walked away. Ryan looked at Layla solemly and was about to walk away.

"You too Ryan?" Layla asked.

"Layla, I wish I could forgive you. But you lied. To all of us. And you broke Troy's heart. I'm sorry."

Ryan walked away and Layla started to cry when she felt a hand on her shoulder...

ooohhhhh whoose hand is it huh? Weren't those girls mean?? Layla's going to have a biiiiggg vision later so yall come back ya hear? so you can find out. (I am NOT from Texas!!) haha


	18. Layla Meets Chad

heeelloo again! i wanted to piss you all off and not update .. but i decided that was a bit cruel .. so heres the chapter!!

Last Chapter

"Hey guys."

"Hey Layla!" Izzy said happily.

Taylor looked at Layla with disgust and walked away. Ryan looked at Layla solemly and was about to walk away.

"You too Ryan?" Layla asked.

"Layla, I wish I could forgive you. But you lied. To all of us. And you broke Troy's heart. I'm sorry."

Ryan walked away and Layla started to cry when she felt a hand on her shoulder...

Chapter 16

Layla turned around so fast that her bag fell to the floor. She muttered something incomprehensible to the unknown man standing

before her as she grabbed it and flung it over her shoulder. She looked at the mystery man and realized it was the guy Troy was

talking to in homeroom. Layla looked around and realized everyone went to class and she, of course was late yet again. She looked

back to the boy who had a blank look on his face.

"Uhh .. can I help you with something?"

The boy rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke.

"Not really. I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Look, whoever you are-."

"My names Chad."

"Ok. Chad. Look, i'm sorry but you're making me late for class."

Layla started to walk away but Chad grabbed her arm.

"Wait. Lets just skip school for the rest of the day."

Layla stopped to think about this. She wasn't in favor of skipping school with a person she just met, she wasn't a rule breaker, but

on the other hand, Layla didn't know if she could last the rest of the day what with Troy harrasing her and the gossiping girls.

"Sure. Oh this is Izzy by the way."

Layla pointed at the little girl.

"And I'm Layla."

"Oh. I know who you are. Everyone on campus knows."

Layla laughed suddenly.

"I kinda figured that out."

They walked out of the doors and down the steps. Izzy was feeling tired so Layla picked her up and carried her as they walked

down the street.

"So, I have to ask. Is everything Troy saying true?"

"Sadly, yes. Isn't my life a mess?"

"Truthfully, yes. But Troy shouldn't be doing what he's doing. I've been watching him all day, the way he's been treating you and the

things he says about you."

"Thanks, thats a nice thing to say about someone you dont even know."

"Oh I know you alright. I had to hear Troy go on and on about how great you are and how much he loves you. Eventually, I

realized I had to meet Layla the Wonderful."

Layla smiled.

"Too bad he still doesn't feel that way about me."

"I would have to disagree."

"What do you mean?"

Layla asked but Chad decided he wouldn't answer anymore questions on the subject. They stopped and entered a little pizza shop

on a corner called Tony's Pizzeria. Chad ordered a two slices of pepperoni pizza, fries, and a large Coke. Layla ordered a slice of

cheese pizza, a little side salad, and a bottle of water and ordered a little thing of fries for Izzy. Layla reached into her pocket to pull

out her wallet but Chad stopped her.

"I'll get it."

"Oh no. I could never."

"Yes you can, think of it as my apologies for East High's disrespect."

Layla laughed and sat down with her meal with Izzy. Chad came back a moment later. As they sat there and ate, they talked about

everything. Layla told him about everything in her life, Izzy living with her, Jaylene, and her feelings for Troy. Chad told her about his

life, how he has known Troy since preschool, and a whole bunch of funny stories about the old days. They stayed there for so long

that it was getting pretty dark outside and Tony was getting pretty mad that they were still there. Izzy had fallen asleep on the table,

ketchup faced and all. Layla woke her up so she could clean her up.

"Hey, check this out."

Chad took a wad of straw paper, chewed on it, stuck it in his straw, and spit it at Tony. It soared and hit Tony's neck and he had to

chase the three of them out. Layla was laughing hysterically as Tony was screaming something at Chad while he was laughing. Layla

grabbed Izzy's hand and they started to walk to the shelter.

"Oh my god Chad, I can't believe you did that." Layla said laughing.

"Oh old Tony will get over it, we're always aggravating him."

They were silent for a while, Layla holding Izzy's hand and Chad with his hands in his pockets. After a while Chad says

"I know this is going to sound really cheesy and stuff but Troy was right. You are fun and beauitful."

Layla bowed her head and smiled.

"This might sound cheesy too but you're probably the sweetest guy i've ever met, not counting Troy."

Chad smiled and Layla really looked at him. He was pretty cute even with his unique hairsyle and his smile was amazing. His eyes

seemed to twinkle. A few minutes later, they came to the shelter.

"I had a good time tonight Chad. Thank you so much, I really needed to get away from the school."

Chad bounced on his feet.

"Anything to help out my best friend's ex-girlfriend."

Layla's heart sunk when he said ex-girlfriend, but she brushed it away for now.

"So, I'll see you at school then?"

"Oh. absolutely. I really would like to hang out with again Layla."

Layla nodded.

"Ok then."

She was about to walk back in when Chad took her hand and kissed it.

"Til we meet again."

Chad winked and walked away. Layla was speechless so she just walked in the door with Izzy following in tow. Layla was so

confused about everything so she just went to bed without a second thought.

It has been two weeks since the day at Tony's and Layla never brought up Chad's way too loving gesture. School was pretty

much the same. Girls gossiping, hurtful names being whispered as she walked to classes, Troy's constant abuses. Layla has

developed more and more panic attacks in school, running to the bathroom after every class period. The only thing about school

was that now she had Chad by her side. She now considered him her savior even though she would never tell him that. Layla

noticed that Troy has been keeping a close eye on the two of them recently.

_"Probably thinks i'm trying to make him jelous. He shouldn't flatter himself. I'm so over him."_

If only she could tell that to her heart. Layla was at her locker watching Izzy go off with Ryan. She was standing there when she saw

everything go black, then she heard

"Guess Who?"

Layla pretendingly pondered.

"Hmm.. well. Who else but Chad would be covering their hands over my eyes?"

He took his hands off her eyes and she turned around his "sad" face.

"Hey, who told?"

"Lucky guess."

Layla saw Troy pass with some of his other friends, glaring at them. Layla bowed her head trying to stop the tears. A girl was

handed out flyers and Layla took one. The sign said

**Passion Of Love Dance**

**East High Gym**

**January 15**

**5:00-11:00**

**Singers Welcome!**

"Great, thats all we need is a dance."

Chad laughed

"What do you have against dances?"

"Nothing. There just not my thing."

"So you're not going?"

"Oh yah. I love to laugh at the people who pretend they can dance and this whole singers thing will be a hoot."

"So, then you wouldn't mind if I escorted a pretty lady then?"

"Of course not."

They locked arms and then all of a sudden Layla felt her head pound .. another vision. She fell to the ground pulling Chad with her.

She heard his faint sounds of "Help! Someone find help." then she let the vision overtake her.

Layla's vision

A 7 year old girl was reading a book on a couch while a woman that Layla was guessing was her mother was knitting a sweater on

the loveseat.

"Gabriella, your father will be home soon, I suggest you better get upstairs."

Gabriella agreed and as she walked up the stairs she collided with another body.

"Watch we're your going, twerp."

Gabriella looked up into the eyes of a boy, her brother Sam. She bypassed him on the stairs and ran to her room. She sat on her

bed, hands shaking. She wasn't ready for her father to be home yet. She was still recovering from their last little "talk" She knew her

mother tried to help, but she was blind. She wished she was at the park on the swing. That was the only time she felt free from her

life. She took out her workbooks she stole from Sam's room so she could teach herself since her father wouldn't let her go to

school. A few minutes later, she heard her father's screaming and glass breaking. She heard her mother screaming and some

thumping. She covered her hands over her ears and rocked back and forth. She thought of a place where she didn't have to worry

about getting hurt. She and her mother could be like those princesses in the movies that she secretly watches while her father is

away. She would have no father and brother that hit her. She heard banging and she looked at her door. Her father was pounding

on the door, wanting to get in.

"Open the door Gabriella! Now!"

She didn't budge. Her father kicked the door off its hinges and threw it at the poor little girl.

"Going into my living room and watching stupid fantasy movies while I'm away again huh?"

He kicked her in the side.

"That will teach you the difference between fantasy and reality!"

As he beat her, she thought of her dream place again. How she could be able to speak in her own home. How could be able to cry

when she was in pain. How she could get three full course meals instead of one small one. Tears silently fell down her cheeks as her

dad beat her harder.

Next vision

Layla recognized the guy sitting in the nice leather chair as that little girl Gabriella's dad. He was typing on the computer when his

phone rang.

"Hello?"

a pause.

"I need you to do something for me."

another pause.

Then, Gabriella's dad started to speak in a different language that Layla couldn't understand. Then when he spoke again, it was in

english.

"You know what to do then?"

pause.

"Good. Another situation about to be fixed. Call C.M.D and tell him the plan."

Then he hung up and started typing on his computer again.

_"Who is C.M.D?"_ Layla thought.

Next vision

Gabriella's mother was running from something, but from what Layla didn't know.

"I'll find you Gabriella." she said.

End of visions

Layla woke up to find herself in a unfamiliar room. She sat up quickly and she regretted it immediatly as she began to feel dizzy.

She soon realized she was in the hospital as her took in her surroundings. She saw some gifts on her food table and a few cards on

her end table. The nurse came in and jumped in surprise as she realized Layla was awake.

"Oh! you're up."

"How long was I out for."

"Ooh. a good four days."

Layla was shocked. Four days.

"Everyone's been really worried. I've had a few people coming back everyday. It's almost 4:30, I'm sure they'll be here any minute.

Layla looked around for something to do. She spotted a CD player on the table and picked it up. She picked one of the songs and

started to sing. She was unaware of Chad who just walked in. He was shocked that she was up and also shocked from the

beautiful sound coming out of her mouth. Her eyes were closed and she was really into the song she was singing. When at last she

was done, she slowly opened her eyes she screamed when she saw Chad staring at her.

"God Chad! you scared me!"

"How come you never told me you could sing?"

"It never came up."

"You should totally sing at the dance!"

"What! Are you high? Have you been sniffing some crack?"

"I'm serious Layla."

"Ok! If I do it will you leave it alone?"

Chad held his hand up.

"Scout's honor."

Layla laughed.

"You know .. someone very surprising visited you."

"Who?"

"Troy."

Layla's pulse raced.

"Are you for real?"

"I swear."

"OMG! If he came to visit then that means he's starting to feel guilty. I should write a song and sing it for him at the dance."

Chad's face fell. Layla was too excited to realize Chad's sadness.

"Well, I see you're getting better so I'll see you later?"

Layla didn't answer him as she started writing.

"Bye."

Layla waved him off as he walked to the door with his head drooped. He turned back at Layla, shook his head, and walked out of

the room.

DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHOOP WHOOP! hmm .. i sense Mr. Chad Danforth has a little crushy-poo on Layla. Troy visited her .. NO WAY! i was surpized myself.. heehee .. review while i take a break .. my hands hurt :)


	19. The Dance And The Song

why hello thar heres the next chapter because you are all beautiful :)

Last Chapter

"You know .. someone very surprising visited you."

"Who?"

"Troy."

Layla's pulse raced.

"Are you for real?"

"I swear."

"OMG! If he came to visit then that means he's starting to feel guilty. I should write a song and sing it for him at the dance."

Chad's face fell. Layla was too excited to realize Chad's sadness.

"Well, I see you're getting better so I'll see you later?"

Layla didn't answer him as she started writing.

"Bye."

Layla waved him off as he walked to the door with his head drooped. He turned back at Layla, shook his head, and walked out of

the room.

Chapter 17

It was now January 13, a Friday. The dance was tomorrow and Layla has been practicing her song for 3 weeks. As the day

dragged on, Layla couldn't help but feel nervous about tommrow's events. All day she kept wondering if Troy was going to like the

song or how he was going to react. Would it being them back together? Layla hoped with all her heart and soul. Troy has been

considerably softer towards Layla after her hospitalization. He muttered a harsh sorry when he bumped into her in the hallway (on

accident this time.) The gossip about Layla has gotten softer too when she came back from the hospital. She heard that someone

felt bad for her because she looked pretty thin and sick.

"_Well, i've been looking like that for a while but you were all too pissed to realize that."_ She thought bitterly.

She knew they were all of a sudden being nice because troy was being nice to her. She didn't really care since she didn't care about

them. She wouldn't mind if the whole school was against her. All she wanted was to be back in Troy's arms where she belonged,

whispering sweet nothings to him while he shivered and she would laugh. While she was thinking this the bell for the end of the day

rang and she jerked out of her sweet reverie. She ran out of her seat to go to her locker. She was unlocking her lock when she felt

a presence. She turned around and saw Chad. He looked a mess and as she was looking at him she realized that she was too hung

up on this whole song thing that she really hasn't been paying attention.

"Chad .. what's wrong?"

Chad shook his head.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"No. You're not. You look horrible, like you were crying."

Chad took a deep breath.

"Well, I've been wanting to tell you this, but I couldn't find the strength."

Layla put her books in the locker and tunred around

"Ok? What is it?"

"Well, I -."

Chad got interuppted when someone said Layla's name. She turned to the right to see Izzy and Ryan standing there.

"Here's Izzy Layla." Ryan said shyly.

Layla didn't answer him. She took Izzy's hand and turned back to Chad.

"Continue Chad."

Chad was going to speak again when he got interrupted by Ryan again.

"I'm sorry Layla, can you forgive me?"

"I don't know Ryan ok? You completely leave me in the cold, don't talk to me for weeks, and you expect me to forgive you with open arms?"

Ryan hung his head.

"No. Of course not. But I do want to regain my trust back, if thats ok with you."

Layla couldn't hold it in. She ran to Ryan and squeezed him into a hug. Ryan squeezed her back hard. They let go of each other and

said at the same time

"I missed you so much."

Layla laughed. She knows she shouldn't have forgiven Ryan that easy but she didn't want to be as miserable as she was anymore.

With Ryan by her side, a slight weight was lifted off of her shoulders. She turned to shut her locker and realized that Chad had left.

She felt bad for leaving him in the shadows without a chance to get a word. She'll feel bad about it later since Ryan was pushing

questions out of her about everything. They walked back to the shelter so Ryan could see it. As Layla went to change and fix

herself up, Ryan stared around the space. As she walked out with a clean pink shirt and jeans with makeup on (something she felt

she had no purpose for anymore) she caught Ryan fingering Jaylene's things. As he picked up on of her shirts and smelled it, Layla

asked

"You really miss her don't you?"

Ryan jumped and then relaxed.

"Ya, she's constantly running through my head. I still think that it was all of my fault. I even cut myself to get rid of the pain."

He pulled up the sleeve of his shirt on his left arm and Layla cringed at the horrid marks on his innocent white skin. He started to cry

and Layla went to comfort him.

"Ryan, commiting suicide is not the answer. Trust me, I would know."

"I know, but its just too much for me. I'm completely and totally in love with her Layla. I want to be with her. Forever. You don't

even understand."

Layla got up and went over to the closet.

"Actually, I do."

She rummaged for a few seconds and then pulled out a red shoebox.

"I'm in love with Troy."

She walked over to Ryan and set the box down in front of them. They both sat dwon on Jaylene's bed.

"His smile makes my heart flutter up to the heavens. His laugh makes me want to laugh. His kiss makes my knees go weak. When

he talks to me, shivers go up and down my spine. And when its just me and him, its like time seems to stop and where the only two

people in the world."

"Wow Layla, never knew you felt so much stuff."

"Well, I'm not someone who blurts out my true feelings."

"You seem to know it all because that is how I feel about Jaylene."

Layla smiled and opened the shoebox. There was pictures, a few letters, and drawings. Layla took out the pictures first. The first on

the pile was Troy, Layla, Ryan, Jaylene, and Taylor. It was taken at Troy's birthday party a while back. Troy and Layla were

cuddling on the sofa, Ryan was holding Jaylene on the floor, and Taylor was eating a piece of pizza. Layla stared at the picture for a

minute staring at all of their smiling faces.

"I love this one." Layla said, handing it to Ryan.

Ryan laughed and said

"That was a good night. We were just people without a care in the world."

They sat there looking through the pictures for a while. There were ones that they laughed at with all of them beign silly, and some

where they cried remembering the good days. Layla came across a picture of Ryan and Jaylene. Layla remembered this day.

Everyone was at the park having a group picnic. She remembered Troy snuck a bottle of alcohol. They were laughing from being so

tipsy that they were running through sprinklers and rolling in the grass. Layla then remembered how she spotted Ryan and Jaylene

making out in fornt of one of the sprinklers so Layla stole Taylor's digital camera and got a picture of them. Jaylene pulled away and

chased Layla all around the park to see it. It was a really good picture that Jaylene wanted it so Taylor printed it out and gave it to

her. Layla saw happiness and sadness in Ryan's eyes at the same time so she held out the picture and said

"Here, you can take it."

Ryan shook his head.

"No, I couldn't. It's yours."

"Im sure Jaylene would want you to have it."

Ryan took it.

"Thanks, you're a really great friend Layla and I know that I should have been to you."

"Hey, don't worry about it. We all make mistakes."

Layla looked into the box and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Ryan.

"It was the first letter you ever wrote her. I know that she loves you just as much as you love her."

Ryan put the letter back and pulled a drawing. it had two sides with two different couples.

"Who are these people?"

"Oh. Thats you and Jaylene and Troy and me."

Ryan looked down at the bottom.

"What's Rylene?"

"Oh, you know how famous couples have thier names together like Zanessa?" **(lol. I'm sorry, I just had to do it.)**

"Ya."

"Well Jaylene wanted to see our names put together like that. She came up with Rylene and Troyla."

They both started laughing.

"I seriously miss him Ryan."

"Then do something about it."

"Well, I was going to sing a song for him at the dance."

"Thats a great idea! What are you going to wear.?"

"Jeans?"

"Not if you're going on stage. Were going shopping."

Ryan dragged Layla into his car and to the mall.

It was an hour until the dance. Layla was so nervous that her hands were shaking. She was hungry, but she didn't want to take the

chance considering she might spill something on her new, expensive dress that Ryan bought her. She was waiting for Ryan to pick

her up. He told her 7:30 and it was already 8:00. Layla was getting restless. She walked down to the front hall of the shelter and

she was getting compliments left and right. She got outside as soon as the limo Ryan rented pulled up. A door opened and Ryan got

out.

"You look beautiful Layla."

"Why thank you. Now are we going to go or not?"

"Yes. "

He took her hand and led her into the lime. She saw Taylor talking to Sharpay.

"Hey Taylor."

Taylor looked at Layla.

"Oh, hi Layla. Look can you forgive me about everything?"

"Yes. I can."

Taylor hit Sharpay and she blurted out

"You look really nice today Layla."

Layla laughed.

"Never thought I'd hear you say that Sharpay."

On the ride to the school, Layla had gotten really close to the three of them and she felt like it was the good times all over again but

including Sharpay. They got out of the limo and walked to the school arm and arm. It was a couple of hours into the dance and

Layla was dancing with Sharpay, Taylor, and Ryan. She was trying to keep hidden until it was time for her to go on stage. She

looked around to try and find Chad. A few minutes of searching and she found him standing alone on the wall. She excused herself

and walked over to him.

"Hey, you look nice."

"Thanks."

"So what were you trying to say to me yesterday?"

Chad took Layla's hand and led her into the hall.

"What I wanted to tell you yesterday was that after tonight things will probably change."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your making up with your friends who don't really like me and you and Troy are probably get back together after you sing

him this song."

"So, what are trying to say Chad?"

"I'm sorry Layla, but we might not be able to be friends anymore."

"No. were still going to be friends no matter what. Ok you were there to pick me up when I was going to fall, you were always

there for me." **(sound familiar?)**

"Its not just your friends either. I can't be friends with you because .."

"Because what?"

"Because I love you. I don't know how it happened, but all of those days hanging out together, all of the good times, and you're so

beautiful. It was just so unexpected."

Layla started to cry.

"Chad ... I just don't know what to say."

"There's nothing you can say because i've come to realize. You love me, but you're not IN love with me, you're in love with my best

friend. So now you know why we can't be friends."

Chad started to walk away. Layla pulled him back to her and kissed him. A few minutes later they pulled apart.

"What was that for?"

"You were right Chad. I'm not IN love with you, but I still want you to be my friend. I don't know if id be here if not for you." **(yet **

**again. sound familiar?)**

Chad nodded his head.

"Ok."

"In a matter of time, you'll get over me. You'll find the perfect girl since i'm not the right one for you."

The speaker came on and the announcer said

"Can I have all singers to backstage? All singers to backstage."

"Well Good Luck, get him back."

Layla pulled him into a hug

"Thanks."

She walked to the backstage and saw all of the other people who would be singing. 30 minutes later, Layla was the next to go. She

heard a lot of good singers tonight and she congradualted them as each walked back. She started to have a panic attack but she got

herself under control. As she heard the applause that came after the end of the performance, she started singing from head to toe

"_Just relax Layla, ok, you're a good singer, everything's going to be fine."_

The other singer came back.

"Nice job."

"Thanks."

She noticed Layla shaking and giggled.

"Look, don't be nervous. It'll be fine."

Layla gave her a smile as she walked away. Layla heard a faint introduction of herself.

"Now, lets give it up for Layla Delerosa who will be performing an original piece."

She walked up on stage unaware of anything going on around her.

With Troy

Troy had just walked in and heard something about Layla. As he watched her walk on stage, he was captured by her beauty. _"She _

_looks amazing in her dress and her hair .. she was just wow."_ His heart started fluttering and he was gazing in disbelief. She was

saying something so he decided to drown out his thoughts and listen.

With Layla

She started to talk

"I know that all of you know what has happened to me in my past. They way i wanted you to find out was not at all how i wanted it

to be. I hurt a lot of you and I'm truly sorry. This song I wrote is for my ex-boyfriend Troy who I probably hurt the most. I call this

song "**I'm Sorry""**

With Troy

"_What did she say?" _

Troy thought.

_"She wrote a song for me?"_

With Layla

She looked out into the crowd and caught all of her friend's eyes. Then she turned hr head and nodded to the person handling the

music. Soft music suddenly came through the speakers and Layla counted out the beats and then started to sing

[Verse 1

I've told lies

and I made excuses too

just to hide

my past from you

[Chorus

And I need you to know

that I did what I did to protect myself

and I never wanted to hurt you

I pushed myself farther away from your trust

my biggest regret with everything you say and do

[Verse 2

Two broken hearts

headed down an unknown road

the boy caught up in his anger

guilt cascaded on her shoulders, such a heavy load

[Chorus

And I need you to know

that I did what I did to protect myself

and I never wanted to hurt you

I pushed myself farther away from your trust

my biggest regret with everything you say and do

oooo ooo

I'm so sorry

ooh oo

I need you here with me

ooooo ooh

It hurts when you're not with me

[Chorus

And I need you to know

that I did what I did to protect myself

and I never wanted to hurt you

I pushed myself farther away from your trust

my biggest regret with everything you say and do

And I, ooh I just need you to know

(you to know oh)

I need you to know

that I still love you

After the last note from the music faded, the applause was thunderous. Layla looked into the crowd to find most of them crying.

She looked over at her friends who were speechless. She looked over at Troy, whose mouth was open, eyes wide in disbelief,

"Thank you all." Layla said into the microphone.

She walked back to back stage and she found her friends there.

"What? How did you guys get here so fast?"

"That was beautiful Layla." Sharpay said not bothering to answer her question.

"Ya, how did you learn to sing like that?" Taylor asked.

Layla shrugged. Layla looked at Ryan and Chad who were crying.

"Aw, you guys, don't cry."

She went to hug them both. She looked up and saw Troy. She pulled away and walked up to him. She saw all of her friends turn to

look from the corner of her eye.

"Hey Troy."

"Hey, you did amazing, you look amazing."

"Thanks, and I just want you to know that every word in that song is true."

"So, you're really sorry and you still love me?"

"Yes Troy with all of my heart, can you ever forgive me?"

"Look Layla, I don't think I can forgive you. You broke my heart and hurt me and I don't want it to happen again."

Layla was shocked.

"So, you still don't forgive me?"

Troy wanted with all of his heart to say yes but what came out was

"No."

As Layla watched Troy walk away, she started to get dizzy and as she fell to the ground she heard her friends screaming her

name...

ok! so i posted so if you review me ill post more ... hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ... now seriously review!!!! Just to let you guys know .. i worte that song by myself so it might suck .. thats all i own .. i surely dont own the quotes from the beautiful song YOUR STILL THERE FOR ME by our lovely HSM cast of vanessa hudgens and corbin bleu.


	20. Important!

IMPORTANT

LISTEN, IF YOU WANT TO SEE LAYLA'S HAIR AND DRESS .. IT IS IN MY PROFILE!!!!!!!!!!!

THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME.


	21. Troy Still Loves Her

sorry peeps for the long update .. had to go to a wedding and get caught up in school .. but who cares about my life .. on with the story man..

Last Chapter

"Thanks, and I just want you to know that every word in that song is true."

"So, you're really sorry and you still love me?"

"Yes Troy with all of my heart, can you ever forgive me?"

"Look Layla, I don't think I can forgive you. You broke my heart and hurt me and I don't want it to happen again."

Layla was shocked.

"So, you still don't forgive me?"

Troy wanted with all of his heart to say yes but what came out was

"No."

As Layla watched Troy walk away, she started to get dizzy and as she fell to the ground she heard her friends screaming her

name...

Chapter 18

Layla regained consciousness (sp?) to hear the sounds of her friends.

"What do you think happened?"

"How should I know? .. am I a mind reader?"

"Shut up Sharpay."

"Both of you quiet before I slap you."

"Shh-hh .. I think she's coming along."

Layla stirred and opened her eyes to find everyone circling her. As she sat up and looked around she realized she was laying on the

ground backstage. She could hear the music faintly and as she realized what had happened, a lump formed in her throat and fresh

tears sprung to her eyes.

"Layla what happened?" Ryan asked her.

Layla shook her head.

"He won't forgive me. He said no."

Aws were heard all around and she felt Ryan's hand come up to her back and start rubbing it.

"We're never going to get back together. It's over. It's really over."

Layla could feel the tears slide down her cheeks but didn't feel like wiping them away.Layla struggled to get up and when the boys

saw her difficulty, they lifted her up. They let go and she wobbled to the door.

"Guys, I'm so sorry to have ruined your night. You guys go ahead to the dance, I'll go home."

Taylor and Sharpay hugged Layla and walked back to the dance. Chad and Ryan insisted to stay with Layla but she tried to get

them to go back to the dance. After a few minutes of useless arguing, Layla gave up and the three of them went back to the dance

to leave. As they crossed the dance floor, Layla spotted Troy sitting at a table with his head in his hands. She turned away quickly,

not even to be able to look at him. The reached the exit and walked back to the shelter. As they walked into Layla's room, Ryan

sat Layla down on the bed and took her in his arms. She started to sob lightly and she clung to his jacket. Izzy came out of the

bathroom and went to Chad. He picked her up.

"Why is Layla crying Chad?"

Izyy asked in the saddest little voice.

"Izzy, It's not my place to tell you. If Layla wants you to know then she'll tell you."

Layla picked her head up and told Izyy the whole story. Izzy jumped into Layla's arms and Layla cried into her hair. After a while,

Layla stood up and said

"Guys, do you mind if I was alone for a while? I need to think some things through."

Ryan nodded and hugged Layla protectively as if mentally sending a message to Layla saying Dont even think about hurting

yourself. Chad came up to Layla and kissed her on the cheek and hugged her. They both left the room and Layla sat down on her

bed and took out a piece of paper and a pen and began to write ...

School on Monday was hard to face. The good part was that pretty much the whole school forgave her and loved her song. The

bad part was that the only person she wanted to forgive her wouldn't even look her in the eye. It hurt to see him avoiding her at all

costs. Troy looked a mess as well. He all of a sudden didn't care about anything anymore. Of course he was still the most popular

boy in school and all of the girls still loved him, but it looked as if his heart wasn't into it anymore. Layla walked into the office and

unrolled herself out of school. Friday was her last day and it came without her hinting anyone that she was leaving. On Friday

afternoon, she and Izzy were cleaning out her locker when all of her friends came over.

"Hey, you know that we're supposed to do that at the end of school you know?"

Layla took out her biology textbook from the shelf and said

"Well, technically, its the last day for me."

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked.

"I'm leaving guys."

There was an instant uproar.

"Wait. What do you mean you're leaving? you can't go." Chad said.

"I'm sorry guys, but I have to."

Layla finished cleaning out her locker and then pulled out an envelope.

"I need someone to give this to Troy. Ryan, Izzy wants to hang out with you before we leave."

Layla flung her backpack over her shoulders, handed Izzy the letter, and left for the exit.

"Ryan, I need you to take me to Troy's house."

"Why?"

"Just do it." she said touching her backpack.

**With Troy**

Troy opened the door to his house and flung his backpack on the couch.

"Dad?" he yelled.

No answer.

_"No surprise to me."_

Troy thinks as he goes into the kitchen and grabs an apple and a bottle of water. He walked back into the living room and picked

up the remote. He was just about to turn the t.v on when he heard the doorbell in the other room.

_"Great. Fabulous timing."_ he thought.

He jogged over to the door and pulled it open. He looked around and saw no one there. He was about to shut the door when he

heard a voice say

"Hey, down here."

Troy looked down to see Izzy standing there waving. He was shocked as he let her in and as he followed her into the living room.

"What are you doing here Izzy, not that I'm not happy to see you."

Izzy sat on the couch, moved Troy's bag and patted the couch.

"I need to talk to you."

Troy sat down.

"It's about Layla, Troy."

Troy sighed and was about to say something when Izzy beat him to it.

"She's miserable without you. She lies awake in bed at night crying softly, whispering your name. She wishes on stars that you will

forgive her. She worked hard on that song she wrote for you for three weeks. She hardly eats anything and her panic attacks are

getting worse."

Troy feels a lump in his throat and blinks his eyes to get rid of his tears.

"I really wanted to forgive her .. but I don't know .. I just couldn't."

"Well, because of all of this, she enrolled out of school and were leaving Alberquerque tonight. And if you would have just forgiven

her we would still be staying here!" Izzy yelled.

She composed herself and said quietly

"I don't want to leave you guys." Izzy stood up and pulled two things out of her pocket: a letter addressed to Troy and a tape.

"Here, these are for you. Layla wrote you the letter. I was taping something on Mr. Kinder's video recorder and I caught something

by accident that I think you should see."

Izzy hugged Troy.

"Bye Troy, I wanted to say it now just incase you didn't come by to the shelter to say it. Layla really needs you now more than

ever. Please go to her." Izzy walked out of the door and Troy sat there frozen. He recovered and looked at the letter and the tape.

He decided to check out the letter first. He twirled it over and over in his hands and smelled it. It smelled like her. He carefully

opened the envelope and pulled out the letter and saw her neat small handwriting. The letter said:

_Dearest Troy,_

_I write this letter as a goodbye. I'm not sure you know, but I'm leaving. I don't want to but I have no choice. It kills me that we're not together and you won't forgive me. Of course I understand your reasons as it was unfair to you to not know the truth. It was my stupidity that you would forgive me as easily as I hoped. I'm tired of chasing an impossible dream. So all I can really do is to tell you that I love you with all of my heart. Love is not a word that I used or heard a lot in my life and my love for you was never expected. I need you to know that my heart belongs to you and only you and I can never give it to someone else and I would never wanted to. You were the best thing that happened in my life and i'm just so sorry it only lasted a little while. You are my true soul mate and If i can't have you then I won't have anyone. My heart is now and forever locked and as soon as I told you that I loved you, the key was instantly yours.I leave with you a picture of us and a key so you will remember the girl who was once your pride and joy. Think of this letter as the memory of what was once something you loved. As I head toward my destination, you will never be forgotten. If anything, I blame myself. Troy, I want you to have a good life and I want you to be happy. My only request I have for you is to never forget me. Keep the picture in you're locker and place the key in your heart so hopefully one day you will unlock my heart from its cold, gray prison. I must leave because I have to pack but I pray that you're there at 6:00 to watch me leave and to say goodbye. I love you Troy, with all of my heart and soul._

_Love,_

_Layla._

Troy read the letter three times. He felt the lump return to his throat and the tears come back. This time he didn't try to hide them.

He folded up the letter and had a little difficulty since his hands were shaking. He found the picture and the key in the envelope. It

was picture of Layla and Troy at the movies in the picture booth. There were four pictures. One of them doing bunny ears, another

fishy faces, another they were doing shocked faces, and the last one they were kissing. Troy noticed that Layla made a big heart

around it. He looked closer and saw that she wrote a little side note. It said You make me soar to the sky and kiss the stars. He

ripped off the last picture from the rest and held it close to his heart and he started to cry. He looked down and spotted the tape. he

put the tape in and pressed play. Izzy's face was in the camera making stupid faces and laughing. Then it cut to an elderly man sitting

in a chair and Izzy introduced him as Mr. Kinder. Then Izzy walked across the hall to Layla's place. She creaked the door open a

little bit for the camera and she stopped as Layla got up from sitting on the bed with Ryan and went to the closert. Troy heard Layla

say

"Actually, I do."

then he heard

"I'm in love with Troy."

Troy's heart leaped and started to pound. She walked back to the bed and then he heard her say

"His smile makes my heart flutter up to the heavens. His laugh makes me want to laugh. His kiss makes my knees go weak. When

he talks to me, shivers go up and down my spine. And when its just me and him, its like time seems to stop and where the only two

people in the world."

Then the tape went blank. Troy just sat there frozen and disbelieving. Troy then shot up off the couch and and checked his watch. It

was 5:00. If he left now, he could still make it to Layla's.

_"No way am I letting her slip through my fingers again." _Troy thought as he bolted out the door and ran down the street.

**With Layla**

Layla put the last shirt she owned and looked at the clock. It was 5:30. Her heart was pounding. She would be leaving in a half

hour. Izzy was saying goodbye to Mr. Kinder next door. She just came into the door with red, puffy eyes. She had gotten close to

Mr. Kinder. Layla helped Izzy pack the rest of her stuff. There was a knock at the door and Sharpay, Chad, Ryan, and Taylor.

They had a tiny party but it wasn't much fun since everyone was so sad. At 5:50, they walked Layla and Izzy to the front of the

shelter to wait for the bus that would come to take them away. Layla turned around and said

"You guys are so amazing. I will never forget you."

Then she went and complimented every single person. She did Sharpay first.

"Sharpay, I didn't know you for that long but we were enemies. I want to say that when I got to know the real you, I found out that

you are a great person."

She moved to Taylor.

"Taylor, you're the first friend I've met here and I'm going to miss you so much. You really know how to make me laugh."

She moved to Chad.

"Oh Chad. Those times when I had everyone against me, you were there and I'll never forget that. You were truly my knight in

shining armor."

She moved to Ryan.

"Ryan, you're my best friend. I loved our long chats and I could always speak my mind with you. You're probably the hardest

person I have to say goodbye to. I'm probably going to miss you the most." T

ears moved down Ryan's face and he laughed. Layla started to tear up to and everyone went into a group hug. They broke apart

and Layla said

"Well, I guess that's everyone. Oh, the bus is here."

Layla took Izzy's hand and started to move toward the bus when she heard someone say

"What about me?"

Layla stopped and turned around and looked into the blue eyes that belonged to Troy.

"Troy .. you came."

Layla said breathlessly.

"I know. Look Layla, I'm so sorry about everything that I've done and said and I do forgive you. I"ll do anything just for you to stay

here. I love you Layla and I need you here with me."

Layla started to cry.

"Troy, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say that."

She dropped her stuff and ran into Troy's arms. He twirled her around and he put her down and pulled her into a kiss. Layla missed

the feeling of his lips on hers. They broke apart after a few minutes and Layla suddenly realized that the other were still there and

they were whistling and clapping.

"I got the letter and the tape and I sat there and I realized that I wouldn't be able to survive if you left me."

"Oh Troy, you saw the letter and the- wait, I didn't send you a tape."

Izzy laughed nervously and said quickly

"Well, I kinda taped you saying stuff about Troy and I kinda haha gave it to him."

"you WHAT? - you little- you know what it's ok. We're going to go inside, unpack and were going to party."

"So, I'm not in trouble."

Layla laughed

"Oh you're in big trouble."

Layla grabbed her stuff and Troy asked

"So you're staying in Alberquerque?"

"Only if you promise to keep the key and be mine."

"Thats a promise that I'm willing to keep."

They pulled into a little kiss and walked back to the shelter hand-in-hand.

so what you think? sucks huh? ya im not good at that fluff crap. lol. well please reviewwwwww


	22. Guess Whose Back?

hey guyss sorry for the long update. please forgive me. btw this chapter has sex. so if your against sex before marriage, i would suggest to not read this. I dont want flames about it.

Last Chapter

"I got the letter and the tape and I sat there and I realized that I wouldn't be able to survive if you left me."

"Oh Troy, you saw the letter and the- wait, I didn't send you a tape."

Izzy laughed nervously and said quickly

"Well, I kinda taped you saying stuff about Troy and I kinda haha gave it to him."

"you WHAT? - you little- you know what it's ok. We're going to go inside, unpack and were going to party."

"So, I'm not in trouble."

Layla laughed

"Oh you're in big trouble."

Layla grabbed her stuff and Troy asked

"So you're staying in Alberquerque?"

"Only if you promise to keep the key and be mine."

"Thats a promise that I'm willing to keep."

They pulled into a little kiss and walked back to the shelter hand-in-hand.

Chapter 19

It was 11:30 p.m. Everyone was pooped from all the partying. They were able to sneak some alcohol and the party was much

happier and filled with life. After all of those hours and drinks, Ryan passed out in the bathtub, Taylor was throwing up in the toilet

yelling at the world, Sharpay was snoring loudly in Jaylene's bed, Chad was on the floor humming, and Izzy was across the hall.

Layla and Troy were lying on Layla's bed, both fully conscous and sober (since they didn't drink much.) They lay facing each

other with Troy playing with Layla's hair. Troy was softly singing With You by Chris Brown. **(i love that song.) **When he was

finished Layla said

"You know, you're a really good singer Troy. you could become professional."

Troy laughed.

"I don't think so. You're probably going to become professional. Besides basketball is my life."

Layla propped her elbow and laid her head on her hand.

"Well whatever you do, I'm behind you all the way."

Troy smiled and was about to kiss her when there was a knock on the door.

"Who the hell would be knocking on my door a 11:30 at night?"

They both got up and went to the door.

"Who is it?"

No answer. Layla opened the door and they both stepped out. They searched everywhere. There was no one there. All of a s

udden, there was a cough that would be used to interuppt someone. They both turned back and Layla's heart flew down to her

feet. It was Jaylene. She looked pencil thin, her hair was a mess, and her bruises were as black as ever. She had dark circles

under her eyes yet she was smiling weakly. Layla was in utter shock. A million thoughts were running through her mind. There

were a million things she wanted to say but all that came out was

"Hey, Jaylene."

Jaylene smiled more and waved. Layla ran to her and hugged her tightly. Layla could feel Jaylene's ribs crushing her chest. She

broke away and stepped back.

"How - Ho- Why- Why are you here?" Layla stuttered.

Jaylene turned around and grabbed a notebook from the desk. She wrote something on it for a few seconds and when she was

done she handed it to Layla. Layla looked down and it said:

I wasn't supposed to leave til tomorrow but i ran away.

A guy told me what happened when you visited me

that while ago and I knew why you would run out and I

need to you know that I'm so so sorry and you really are

my sister. And right now, I can't talk. A defect right now

but hopefully soon i will regain my voice.

Layla started to cry.

"I can't believe you're back. I've missed you so much." she whispered.

Jaylene started to cry and then she looked around the room and her eyes fell on Chad and Sharpay. Jaylene looked questionenly

at Layla and Layla told her about the party.

"Troy, can you get Ryan out of the tub for me? I'm guessing Jaylene would like to take a shower."

Jaylene nodded her head vigorously.

"Sure."

Then Troy kissed her.

"That was because of the interuption." he said and then walked into the bathroom.

Layla steered Jaylene to her bed and helped her get undressed. As she was doing that, she told Jaylene everything that had

happened since she was gone. All through the story, Jaylene made shocked faces or happy faces. Then Layla told her the story

about Ryan and her when they were discussing her and Troy. Jaylene started to cry when she heard that Ryan loved her and that

he was hurting himself. She put her hand to her heart as if to tell Layla "I love him too."

"I know Jaylene, I told him you did."

Troy came back dragging a passed out Ryan and a drowsy Taylor.

"Ok, the bathroom's em-" Troy looked up and saw that Jaylene was naked. He gulped and stuttered

"It-It's em- em-empty." as he looked her up and down.

Jaylene nodded her head in thanks and went into the bathroom. Troy then took a deep breath and saw that Layla was crossing

her arms.

"What?"

"You were staring at my sister."

"Well, I couldn't help it It's the kind of the thing a guy does when there is a naked girl right in front of him."

Then Layla started laughing.

"Its ok. I understand."

Troy slumped his shoulders in relief.

"You do?"

"Nope. but you better not do it again if you want all of your body parts still attached to your body."

Troy started moving closer to Layla.

"Are you threatening me?"

"And if I am?"

Troy moved closer.

"Then, you feel the inner rath of Troy Bolton."

"Oh. And what kind of wrath would that be Mr. Bolton?"

Troy pushed Layla on the bed and he got on top of her.

"This wrath." he whispered as her kissed her fiercely.

Layla felt his fingers trail up and down her leg and she shivered. She broke from his mouth and move down and started to kiss his

throat and moved slowly down to his neck. She put her hands under his shirt and felt his abs. She felt his hands slide up and tangle

into her hair. She smiled. His lips now went to her throat and down her neck, traveling down her chest and stopping at her

stomach. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. He pulled up and whispered in her ear

"Only you can make me feel this way."

Layla giggled and looked in his eyes. He stared back at her, both equal with passion. All of a sudden, the situation became

serious. It wasn't about playing a silly little game anymore. As Layla sat there staring into his eyes, she knew that this was the real

deal. But the real question was: Was she ready? Ready to give up her innocence? Of course she loved Troy with all of her heart,

but whether she loved him or not wasn't the problem. A faint voice broke her out of her thoughts. She shook her head and saw

that Ryan was saying something.

"What were you saying Ryan?"

"I said that I'm going to take off. Its 12:30."

"Don't drive drunk you idiot!"

Ryan laughed.

"I'll call Sam, my cousin. She has her license and she doesn't drink."

"Alright. aren't you going to take Sharpay?"

"Nah. She's gone and she's too heavy to carry."

Layla giggled. Ryan turned to leave and she realized that she forgot to tell him that Jaylene was home but when she about to call

his name, he was already gone. Layla looked back at Troy who was still waiting, but before she could think anymore thoughts,

Jaylene came out of the bathroom, fully clothed, and went over to her bed. She picked up Sharpay and put her on the floor and

she crawled into her bed and fell asleep. Layla then looked at Troy. Troy's eyes seemed to be asking the question.

"I just don't want you to leave me."

"Layla, I would never leave you. I love you and I want to be with you."

Layla took his words and nodded her head. He leaned down and started to kiss her. As they were kissing, she removed his pants

and he removed hers. She then took off her sweatshirt, shirt, and tanktop. Then Layla stood there, heisitant. Troy then nodded his

head and she continued. She removed her underwear and bra and he removed his boxers. They stared at each other for a little bit

and they got under the covers and did it.

Layla woke up groggily at looked blurrily at the clock. The little red numbers said 11:45. She groaned and was about to get up to

go to the bathroom but she stopped for two reasons. 1. She was still naked and some of her friends were still in the room and 2.

Troy's arm was strongly holding her waist. She kissed Troy's forearm and pulled it from her. She then wrapped a sheet around

herself and sat up on the bed. Her thighs felt like they were on fire after last night's events. She got up slowly and kind of waddled

to the bathroom. When she came out of the bathroom after a few minutes, she found Troy up and looking at a magazine he picked

up off the end table. She went over to the bed and kissed Troy on the cheek. He put down the magazine and was going to get on

top of Layla but she pushed him off.

"Oh no. Not again. I'm sore and I need to get dressed."

She got up off the bed and went to the closet. She threw down the sheet since the others were still sleeping. She picked out her

undergarments, jeans, and Troy's green baseball shirt. **(I looove that on him.) **She dressed herself and went back into the

bathroom to put some makeup on. She came back out to find Troy dressing himself in last nights clothes.

"Eww. That's gross. Take those off, I have some of your clothes here."

Layla turned back into the closet and took out a piar of Troy's shorts and a red shirt with a basketball on it.

"How did you get my clothes?"

"You asked me to hold these for you when we went swimming over Ryan's house a few months ago."

"Oh."

He grabbed the clothes and went into the bathroom to change. As he was changing in the bathroom, Layla went and woke up

everyone who was left on the ground. They all got up grudgingly and rubbed sleep out of their eyes. Sharpay looked around.

"Where's Ryan?"

"Oh he left early this morning."

"Well, how come he didn't wake me up?"

"He said you were too heavy."

"WHAT?!"

"Hey Shar, can you shutup? my head is killing me." Taylor said rubbing her head.

Then everyone noticed Jaylene. Sharpay and Taylor ran to hug Jaylene and squeezed her. Layla then introduced Jaylene to

Chad.

"OMG! does Ryan know that she's here?" Sharpay asked.

Layla shook her head.

"I was going to tell him but he left already."

Jaylene then tried to say something but it wouldn't come out.

"You want to surprise him?"

Jaylene nodded. Then she pointed at her neck and shook her head.

"What is she trying to say Layla?" Taylor asked.

"I think she's saying she don't want him to find out until her voice comes back."

Jaylene then nodded her head. When everyone was all set to go, they all walked down to the cafeteria and got breakfast. Layla

was still in pain but she didnt want to waddle, afraid the girls would question and she didn't want anyone to know yet. After they

had there breakfast, Layla went up to Mr. Kinder's to get Izzy. They went back to get Izzy dressed and Layla picked out a jean

skirt and a matching jacket and a red shirt.

"I want you to meet someone." Layla said as she was fixing Izzy's hair into half pigtails.

"Who?"

"Well. Do you remember my sister? the one at the hospital ?"

Izzy nodded her head yes.

"Well, she's all better now and she's coming back."

"Oh."

When Layla was done, they went down the hall to meet up with the gang. Izzy was introduced to Jaylene and they went to go take

a walk around. After a couple of hours of walking around, Layla's painful thighs couldn't take it and she collapsed. Everyone went

to her aid, but she shrugged them off and got up clumisily. She then excused herself and dragged Troy a little bit away.

"I'm sorry Troy, but I thought I could take this pain but I can't. I need to go home."

Troy hugged her.

"Ok."

They walked back to the group and Troy said

"Guys were gonna head back, Layla is, uh, not feeling well."

Everyone nodded but they stayed with Jaylene because she wanted to stay out more. Troy and Layla headed back but Layla

collapsed again so Troy was carrying her bridal style. When they got to the shelter, Layla saw commotion and confusion and she

heard sirens. Troy let her down and they fast walked to the shelter. When they got there, there was yelling and crying and

questions flying back and forth. Layla went up to Mrs.Grady and asked

"Hey, what's going on?"

Mrs. Grady looked at Layla and said hurridly and quietly.

"Miss Radford, the receptionist got shot by a visitor. I hear it was cuz she wouldn't let him go up."

Layla was shocked.

"Do you know who he/she was trying to go see?"

"Not sure. sweety. All i know is that they were headed for the 4th floor."

Layla gasped. That was her floor. Layla grabbed Troy's hand and they sprinted for the entrance, ignoring the cop that was outside

yelling at them that they couldn't go in. As they opened the door, they were welcomed with blood everywhere. They ran up to the

4th floor and checked on Mr. Kinder who was not outside. When they made sure he was fine, they ran into Layla's room. They

saw a man dressed in all black, with a hat covering half his face and the other concelaed by the dark. He was holding a knife and

fingering the blade. They stood there for a moment then the stranger spoke. "So we meet again, Gabriella.

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN oooooooo who is this mysterious culprit. better review to find out.


	23. She Remebers!:The Plan

hey hey hey .. im back .. its friday and im ready to wirteeeeee wooooohooo .. well lets get to ittt. ooh and im so so so sorry about the low rating .. i dont know how it goes .. lol. there is a swear in here. warning. lmao

Last Chapter

"Miss Radford, the receptionist got shot by a visitor. I hear it was cuz she wouldn't let him go up."

Layla was shocked.

"Do you know who he/she was trying to go see?"

"Not sure. sweety. All i know is that they were headed for the 4th floor."

Layla gasped. That was her floor. Layla grabbed Troy's hand and they sprinted for the entrance, ignoring the cop that was outside

yelling at them that they couldn't go in. As they opened the door, they were welcomed with blood everywhere. They ran up to the

4th floor and checked on Mr. Kinder who was not outside. When they made sure he was fine, they ran into Layla's room. They

saw a man dressed in all black, with a hat covering half his face and the other concelaed by the dark. He was holding a knife and

fingering the blade. They stood there for a moment then the stranger spoke. "So we meet again, Gabriella.

Chapter 20

"I'm sorry sir, You've got the wrong girl. My name isn't Gabriella." Layla said timidly as she stared as his knife. She watched his fingers slide up and down the blade like it was his pet cat. It was silent for a little bit then the mysterious man chuckled and said " Where are my manners? Let me introduce myself. My name is George Montez, your father." "I don't have a father." "Well, you would believe that after everything you've been through." "How would you know what I've been through?" "I have my sources. I know everything, Gabriella or Layla as you go by now. All of those visions, the abuse, and him." George looked at Troy. "Visions?" Troy asked. "Uhh .. yah .. but they happen every once in a while, thats why I fainted when we first met and when I was hospitalized." They turned back to George who was fingering the things around him. " I have some people keep a close eye on you." Layla all of a sudden felt her head throb and she reached for Troy. "I'm having a vision." she whispered.

Layla's Visions (swirling fast)

Little Gabriella getting beat, Her mother crying and banging a wall.

Gabriella on a swing laughing

Layla and Troy kissing

Jaylene and Layla through the years

(normal speed)

Gabriella getting hit in the back of the head with a bat

end

Layla came back to view, understanding everything. She got off of Troy and said "I remember now. I remember everything." "What are you talking about Layla?" "My name isn't Layla, its Gabriella." Troy was asking her another question, but she didn't hear it. "Dad, what's been going on?" I told your mother I never wanted a daughter. Ever since you were born, I've wanted to kill you. Sadly, your mother kept getting in the way and I didn't succeed, but don't worry, she got hers." "What did you do to my mother?" Gabriella hissed. **(I'm going to start using Gabriella again ok? ok.) **"I didn't do anything to her. When she couldn't find you at the park that day, she simply went insane I guess." Gabriella felt the tears come in her eyes, but she wiped them furiously. "Why dad! Why would you hit me in the head with a bat?" George laughed again. "Oh I never did it, It was all part of the plan. I want you to meet the one who cost you your memory." George pointed at the door to the closet and the door opened slowly. A man in shadow stepped slowly out and when he got into the light, they came to find that it was ... Jack Bolton. "Dad?!" Troy asked incredously. "Yes Jack Bolton, J.R.D as I call him. I sent him on a mission to the park to try and kill you but that paln failed as well." Before Gabriella could get a word in, George was speaking again. "But, of course, I had a back-up plan. You were in the hospital for 8 days, I made C.M.D kill his pride and joy just so the nurse could suggest he adopt you. Then I ordered him to kill you and that little girl. Of course after 7 years the police finally tracked C.M.D down and took you away and I thought that all hopes of you being killed were in the dust .. until I got that call from Jack here that you were in his house and dating his boy." Gabriella finally could get a word in. "So you mean to tell me that C.M.D is-" "That's right. Charles Matthew Delerosa." Then the closet door crashed open and out came the last man Gabriella wanted to see. "I told you I would get my revenge." Charles loaded up his gun and pointed it at her. "Not yet Charles, I would like to spend more time with my darling daughter before she goes." Charles put the gun down and Gabriella said "So, everything, every single miserable thing in my life was planned?" They all nodded. "I was just trying to teach you a lesson, Gabriella, that life is no fairy tale. You were so engrossed in them, wishing life was the way they are in the books. But its not. There is no such thing as true love and happiness." "Yes, there is." Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand. "I have true love right here. And he gives me happiness." Troy smiled at her and kissed her hand. "Dad, I'm not letting you kill the one thing in my life worth living for." Troy spoke up bravely. "Jack won't be able to, but I can." Charles said. He ran up to Gabriella and grabbed her neck and threw her over her bed. She landed on the floor in a heap. Before she had a chance to get up, her father grabbed her and started punching her in the face. Troy jumped on George's back and Gabriella got up and went after Charles. She punched him in the nose and kicked him where it hurts. Jack went to go after her but Troy kicked his dad and he fell in the closet. George grabbed the end table and went to hit Gabriella in the head, but Troy kicked him in the face, causing his nose to bleed. troy grabbed the end table and went to hit him but Gabriella said "Troy, can I do it?" Troy handed her the table and she threw it on his head. As she saw him writher and shriek in pain she said "You can't hurt me anymore." and all of a sudden, he stopped moving. Gabriella was standing there watching him and when she turned around, Charles hit her in the head with a pole. She fell back on Jaylene's bed and layed there for a second. Her head started bleeding and when she went to sit up, she vision went red for a spilt second. Troy and his dad were arguing, so it was just her and Charles. "You know Gabriella, I always thought you were hot. So I was thinking before I kill you-" He stopped and grabbed her head and started to kiss her. It was fierce and painful and it smelt like onions and just plain bad breath. She pulled him away from her and slapped him. He grabbed George's knife and started to stab her in any places where he could reach. She was screaming and squirming and crying. Troy came back and pulled Charles off of her. He took a lamp and smashed it into his head. Charles fell to the floor and Troy went to go soothe Gabriella, who was shivering and whimpering in the corner. Troy sat down and pulled her head into his chest. He kissed her hair and made soothing noises. "Its ok. It's all over." What they didn't know that Charles was dragging himself to get his gun. He got it and cocked it. Then they heard. "After all these years, I finally get to say, so fucking long. Then he pulled the trigger. Troy saw the bullet in slow motion head for Gabriella and on inpulse he jumped in front of her and he felt it pierce his shoulder. Then everything faded to black.

Gabriella sat in the har wooden chair, silently crying. She held Troy's cold hand in hers as she stared at his pale white face. The monitors were beeping faintly but she notcied nothing. She kissed his hand. "Please wake up. I need you so bad. Come back to me." She heard a knock and all of her friends minus Ryan come in. She told them everything and answered all of their questions. Jaylene got her voice back and she was going to see Ryan later. They all stayed for a little while then they all left one by one until It was just Gabriella and Jaylene. "Well, Layla-" "Gabriella." "Right right. i gotta get use to that. Well, I'll wait outside." She got up and Gabriella stared back at Troy. Oh, how she wished he would open his eyes and gaze at her with those piercing blue orbs of passion and care! Gabriella felt another tear fall down her cheek and it landed on Troy. He stirred a little and then his eyes opened slowly. When he saw who was there, he smiled. "Hey beautiful." He whispered. Gabriella laughed and tears fell faster. "What happened?" "Charles shot you in the shoulder. We didn't think you were going to live. I wasn;t sure what I would do without you." Troy ran his hand up and down her arm. "Shh. its ok. I'm not going anywhere. I'm to much in love with you." Gabriella bent down to kiss him. "I have to go, but i'm going to come back in a little while." She gave him one last kiss and left the room.

Jaylene and Gabriella walked up Ryan's steps. Jaylene was visibly shaking. "Chill, Jay, He's your boyfriend." Gabriella rang the doorbell and Jaylene went to hide. Ryan opened the door and said "Oh hey Layla." "Actually, its Gabriella." Ryan looked puzzled. "Its a long story, Ill tell you another time. I have a surprise for you." "What?" "come outside." Ryan pushed open the screen door and stepped outside. "Now close your eyes." Ryan closed his eyes. Gabriella guestered for Jaylene to come back. "Ok. open them." Ryan opened his eyes and he stook shocked. There was Jaylene, standing there. He went over to her and embraced her as if to see if she were really there. Ryan was so shocked he was speechless. Jaylene laughed and Ryan wiped her tears away. "Honey, im home." Jaylene said. Ryan started to cry and when he found his voice he asked "How? when?" Jaylene smiled. "Just kiss me." Ryan bent down to her and took her lips in a passionate kiss. Then he picked her up and swung her around and Gabriella stood there and cried.

ONE MORE CHAPTERRR!! aren't you sad? i know i am .. well review pweaseeeee .. with sugar on top?


	24. 4 Years Later

hey people! sorry for the loooong update .. im moving and i got grounded and everything .. but im back for the last chapter.

Last Chapter

"Honey, im home." Jaylene said.

Ryan started to cry and when he found his voice he asked

"How? when?"

Jaylene smiled.

"Just kiss me."

Ryan bent down to her and took her lips in a passionate kiss. Then he picked her up and swung her around and Gabriella

stood there and cried.

Chapter 21

It's been 4 years since the throw down with George. George ended up dying and Charles and Jack are in jail for 30 years.

Troy and Gabriella are still together and stronger than ever. When Jaylene turned 18, she and Ryan ran off and enloped and

didn't return for another year with a baby boy on her hip named Jason. Jason is over a year now and Jaylene is again

expecting and is due any day now. Taylor moved to New York for a job as a newsreporter and still keeps in touch. Sharpay

married one of Troy's old basketball teammates from East High, Zeke Baylor. Chad is the only one left single but, everyone

assumes, has been having secret rendezvous with a coworker. It is the night of Gabriella's party and Jaylene and Gabriella

were getting ready.

"Wow. I still can't believe you're 20 years old." Jaylene said.

"I know, but you'll be 20 in 7 months."

"That's true. So what's planned for tonight birthday girl?"

"Well, the party is from 7 to about 1 in the morning. Are you sure you're up for that Jaylene? I mean what about the baby?"

Jaylene went to the closet and picked out one of her fancy maternity shirts and black pants and put them on.

"Hey, I'm 19, I'm not going to let this thing" She rubbed her stomach. "get in the way of partying. So, I'm 3 days overdue, I

think this one is going to want to stay in for a while."

Gabriella wished that Jaylene would have waited to have children but she laughed anyway and picked out her clothes for

tonight, a long sleeved black glittered shirt and jeans with black heels. They did their makeup and hair and Gabriella helped

Jaylene put on her shoes and they waited for their ride outside. Ryan and Troy rode up in the car and got out. Troy hugged

Gabriella and kissed her. Ryan came to Jaylene and kissed her and kissed her stomach.

"Where's Jason?"

"Oh, I left him at Sharpay and Zeke's so me and Gabriella could get ready."

Ryan then helped Jaylene in the back seat and then got in himself and Troy and Gabriella got in the front. Troy started out

the car and backed out of the driveway of the shelter. Troy then grabbed Gabriella's hand and steered with one hand.

"I've got a biiiig surprise for you at the party."

"And what might that be?"

"Ah ah ah. I'm not saying a word, you'll find out."

Gabriella turned around in her seat and looked at Jaylene who was sitting behind Troy.

"Do you know what it is Jay?"

Troy laughed.

"Oh yeah, like I would tell Miss Blabbs what I'm doing for you tonight. Did you forget your 18th birthday?"

Gabriella laughed. Troy had told Jaylene that he was giving her a 18 carrat bracelet and told her not to tell Gabriella. But as

soon as she could, she went and told Gabriella. She tried her best to look surprised but Troy already knew.

"Shut up Troy." Jaylene said and then she whacked him in the back of the head.

They all laughed until they got to the banquet hall that held Gabriella's party. When they all got into the hall, everyone

jumped up and started screaming "Happy Birthday!!" Gabriella was awfully surprise at how may people turned out. There

were some she knew and others she didnt. She hugged and thanked everyone who came up to her. She then sat at the

table that was in the center of the room. It was her, Troy, Ryan and Jaylene, Sharpay and Zeke, Chad, and to her utmost

surprise, Taylor.

"I thought you said you weren't going to make it." She said as she hugged her.

"You think I would miss one of my best friend's 20th birthday party? I said that so I could surprise you."

Then Gabriella heard someone call her name from behind her. She turned around and saw a 13 year old girl holding what

Gabriella would assume was her boyfriend's hand.

"Happy Birthday Gabriella." she said.

"Thanks, uh, do I know you?"

The little girl scoffed.

"Well, thats just great, she doesn't even know who I am"

she looked at her companion and then back at Gabriella.

"It's me, Izzy."

Gabriella felt her eyes bug and her chin drop.

"Oh My God!"

Gabriella jumped up and hugged Izzy and tears came to her eyes. Gabriella hasn't seen Izzy in 3 years because Izzy's

mother came back for her when she was 10 and they moved to Washington. Gabriella pulled back from Izzy and looked her

up and down.

"My, you sure have grown. But, what are you doing here? Where's your mom?"

Izzy laughed.

"Tammy is still in Washington. I'm living back in Alberquerque."

"Why?"

"Well, we just weren't getting along and when I met Brandon, she didn't approve"

"Wait, whose Brandon?"

Izzy then introduced Gabriella to her partner who was indeed her boyfriend.

"Well, anyway, me and Brandon made some money and we flew down here to meet my Aunt Cindy, and then I remembered

that it was your birthday, so here I am."

"Well, anyway I'm just soo glad you're here."

Then Gabriella reunited Izzy with everyone else. Everyone was shocked at how Izzy looked. Everything about her has

changed, but the only thing that didn't change was her long red hair. Yes, they were sad that their sweet little Izzy has

grown up and with someone, but they silently accepted that times and things change. The party was then in full swing and

when Troy silenced the band and everyone at a quarter to ten, Gabriella realized that this must be when he was giving her

his surprise. Troy grabbed a microphone and started speaking.

"As all of you know, Gabriella and me, are together."

Everyone started to clap and whistle and he started to speak again.

"What most of all of you didn't know, was that, when we met, we didn't get off on the right foot. In fact, she pretty much

hated my guts."

Gabriella laughed at the memories.

"Well, I was pretty selfish and pretty conceited of myself at the time and she hated that about me. The fact that she didn't

like me right away and wanted to see me for who I was, unlike everyone else at our school, was the reason I wanted to get

to know her more than any other girl. I used to lie awake at night, counting the hours I would see her again. I would

aggravate her on purpose just to get a response out of her. It was when she kissed me at the club 4 years ago, did I soon

realize that I was in love with her. She pretty much told me to take a reality pill and I did. I deflated my head so that she can

see the real me. Then after a while, I found out she lied to me, and I never approved of lying."

Gabriella soon started to cry.

"Well, at the dance, she wrote a song for me saying she was sorry. I still couldn't forgive her because of my stupid selfish

pride. Well, one of my other favorite girls in my life came to my house, told me that they were to leave and she gave me a

letter and a tape. After I read the letter and watched the tape and saw the pcitures, I knew that I couldn't live without her.

So I ran to the shelter and stopped her just as soon as she was about to go to the bus. Then, that night, a sang a song to

her and she told me that I could become professional. I said I wasn't because basketball was my life. And right now would

be a good time to give her my present, so Gabriella, can you please come up here?"

Everyone clapped with tears in their eyes at Troy's story and Gabriella walked to the chair at the front of the hall and sat in

it.

"Gabriella, I love you with all my heart. So for my present, I'm going to sing a song that shows you how much."

Troy then nodded to the band and they started playing the introduction to one of Gabriella's favorite songs, When You Look

Me In The Eyes by The Jonas Brothers.

If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head up high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms,  
I know that it's forever.  
I just gotta let you know,  
I never wanna let you go.

When you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh

When he finished singing, the applause was thunderous. Gabriella was in her chair crying her eyes out. Troy then silenced

everyone again and said

"That was only have of my present."

Eveyone looked surprised until they saw Troy bend down on one knee in front of Gabriella.

"Gabriella Montez, your eyes are the only ones I want to look in for the rest of my life."

He pulled out a tiny black velvet box and opened it and Gabriella saw a 20 carat diamond in it.

"Will you marry me, so that I can soar to the sky and kiss the stars?" He said, quoting what Layla wrote on a picture of

them. Gabriella was so overcome with emotion that she couldn't speak. She cried even harder now and shook her head up

and down and whispered "yes". Everyone clapping and cheering. As Gabriella looked around, she saw that there was not a

dry eye in the hall. She jumped into Troy's arms and when she looked over his shoulder, she saw Jaylene clutching her

stomach and Ryan grabbing their stuff.

"Something's wrong with Jaylene." Gabriella whispered.

Troy looked where she was looking and they ran into the lobby with looks of confusion on the people's faces. They saw

Jaylene on the couch breathing heavily and Ryan on the phone.

"What's wrong Jay?"

"The ... baby is ... coming." she gasped.

"Oh my god."

Gabriella was shocked that she put her hands to her mouth. They all heard a bang and they saw Taylor, Chad, Sharpay and

Zeke, and Izzy and Brandon running to them. Troy and Gabriella told them what was going on and then Ryan got off the

phone.

"Alright, the doctors are expecting us. Now, me and Troy and going to get the car. Gabriella, you stay and comfort Jaylene. I

need Sharpay and Zeke to head back to our house to get the bag that is in the front closet and a couple of snacks. Izzy and

Brandon, I need you to inform the party of what's going on. ok?"

Everyone agreed and everyone went their separate ways. Gabriella sang softly to the whimpering Jaylene and when the car

came around, Ryan and Gabriella helped her in. The drive to the hospital was a crzy one. Everyone was trying to help the

stubborn, angry pregnant lady. People on the streets were staring at the car with the screams because all the windows

were opened. When they got to the hospital, Troy and Gabriella sat in the waiting room while Ryan and Jaylene went in.

After a couple of hours and all the screaming and passing of innapropriate words, Ryan came out sweaty and gasping but

with a big smile on his face. Troy and Gabriella stood up as he came in.

"Its a girl!"

Troy and Gabriella screamed and went to hug Ryan, who was crying.

"Can we go in to see her?" Gabriella asked.

"Ya." Ryan said, who was walking to Sharpay and Zeke who came in with the bag and snacks.

Troy and Gabriella walked in the room to see Jaylene rocking the baby back and forth.

"Hey Jay."

"Hey!"

"How, you feeling?"

"I'm a little sore and tired, but other than that, I'm fine. Is Jason with you?"

"No, he's still at the party."

Gabriella was studying the baby. She had Jaylene's skin tone and Ryan's eyes.

"Want to hold her?"

"Oh no .. I couldn't."

"Sure you could, it's your niece."

Gabriella held the baby in her arms and felt a rushing sense of pleasure. She just couldn't wait until she was in that bed,

holding her own baby with Troy by her side.

"What are you going to name her?" Gabriella asked as she gave the baby back.

"I know the perfect name for her."

"What is it?"

"Layla Rose Evans."

Gabriella had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Jay."

Gabriella bent down to hug her. As she came up, Troy grabbed her and held her close to him.

"Ready to start our life together?"

Gabriella looked down at her ring then at Jaylene and Layla, and finally into Troy's eyes.

"Bring it on."

Then he pressed his lips to hers in a sweet kiss.

PHEW!! im finally done. im so sad that this is the last chapter. how'd you like it? well review and let me know. Also, i just want to thank all of you who have been with this story through day one. you are amazing. this is my first story and i might do another .. i might not .. let me know. well byess.


End file.
